


Over Again.

by xkaiwalker



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Baking, Boyfriends, Breaking Up & Making Up, Chanyeol sendo o tio mais babão do mundo, Chanyeol só queria uma família tem que entender o lado dele, Christmas Cookies, Crianças sendo as pessoas mais sensatas da história, Cute Kids, Eles simplesmente foram feitos um pro outro s2, Falling In Love Again, Fiquei com fome escrevendo, First Meetings, Flashbacks, Friends to Lovers, Kinda Soulmates au mas não do jeito que estamos acostumados, Kyungsoo sendo o melhor tio do mundo, Light Angst, M/M, Mas o Kyungsoo é um cagão tem que entender o lado dele também, Muito choro nunca vi tanta gente chorando, Ninguém nunca vai gostar de mim desse jeito, Past Relationship(s), Presentes lindos, Reunions, brigas, dedo no cu e gritaria, ex boyfriends
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xkaiwalker/pseuds/xkaiwalker
Summary: Kyungsoo não era, exatamente, um crente fervoroso do destino. Se ele fosse extremamente sincero, achava que era uma desculpa mal elaborada para que acreditassem que tudo na vida tinha um propósito e desestabilizar o argumento mais viável da história da humanidade, conhecido como “coincidência”. Ter conhecido seu melhor amigo na escola não tinha sido destino, ter pego o ônibus errado e ter conversado com um senhor que tinha o sonho de se formar em jornalismo não foi o destino para que ele escolhesse esse curso para sua vida, de maneira alguma. Porém, quando encontra seu ex-namorado depois de anos em uma loja de conveniência comprando ingredientes para os seus famosos biscoitos de gengibre que, infelizmente, eram bem conhecidos pelos sobrinhos de Kyungsoo que estavam com ele, apenas duas respostas pareciam possíveis para explicar o Do indo com Park Chanyeol para a casa do mais alto esperar pelos seus biscoitos de natal: a capacidade inexistente que Kyungsoo tem em dizer não ao seus sobrinhos, ou uma brincadeira do destino para que Kyungsoo finalmente acreditasse que ele estava do seu lado.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 11
Kudos: 13
Collections: Pokédex secreto





	1. Running over thoughts that make my feet hurt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [royalbaekh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalbaekh/gifts).



> OI GENTE!
> 
> Obrigada ao pokesecret por ter organizado esse projeto lindo, meninas, vocês fizeram tudo ser muito especial. Muito obrigada por terem feito o meu 2020 melhor, vocês são incríveis! Obrigada também ao anjinho que fez essa capa LINDA e, como sempre, obrigada minha beta linda maravilhosa manuzinha 💕💕
> 
> Bom, esse é um presente de amigo secreto para uma pessoa IMENSAMENTE especial! Leticia Monalisa, você não tem ideia da alegria que eu fiquei quando tirei seu nome nessa brincadeira! Ao mesmo tempo que eu fiquei aliviada, fiquei nervosa por querer escrever algo que fizesse seu coração quentinho, do jeito que você sempre deixou o meu! Bom, acho que falhei um pouquinho porque, talvez, só talvez, tenha um pouco de sofrência... mas fica em paz que eu prometo que fica tudo bem!  
> Amiga, muito obrigada por tudo. Desde o começo do EXOlipse você estava lá, me ajudando e me incentivando sempre que tinha oportunidade e você não tem noção de como esse apoio era importante pra mim! Sempre me senti conectada com você de alguma forma e eu fico muito feliz da nossa amizade ser assim, calma, feliz e ao mesmo tempo energética como só nós duas sabemos ser! Você é incrível! Eu amei escrever essa história e por mais que eu ache que podia ser mil vezes melhor, espero que você sinta um pouquinho do carinho que eu sinto por você por meio dela! 
> 
> Para as outras queridas do pokesecret, muito obrigada por todas as risadas e por todos os momentos incríveis! Amo conversar com vocês e sempre que precisarem, estou aqui! Um beijo, um abraço e o que mais vocês quiserem! <3
> 
> Para quem quiser, aqui está a playlist da história que eu fiz com todo o carinho (e para quem quiser conhecer a discografia da one direction, pode escutar também! juro que só tem as top): <3 ["Over Again."](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2l4DLoWRvmF47afgy27urI?si=4cH3gurwTXm7qQ_cURKMgQ)

__

**OVER AGAIN.**

_first_.

**Saw you today after so much time, it felt just like it used to be… Talking for hours about a different life, surrounding us in memories. We were close never close enough, where are we now? ‘Cause if it's torn we can stitch it up, don't rule it out, oh, no, no...**

⌛⌛⌛

— Preciso que vocês peguem açúcar, fermento e farinha de trigo. Depois disso, a gente vai até a vitrine da confeitaria escolher um bolo, ok?

— Sem salgadinho e sem biscoito, tio? — Kyung-Mo diz, formando um bico nos lábios que ele faz sem perceber, deixando Kyungsoo sem escolha alguma além de ceder.

— Tá bom, mas não é para pegar tanto! Vocês não aguentam comer tudo e sobra só para mim!

— Nós vamos comer tudo, titio! Eu prometo. — Diz Kyung-Mi, sorrindo.

Os dois pegam a cesta da maior loja de conveniência do bairro e vão pegando todos os doces que veem pela frente. Kyungsoo tenta reclamar, mas percebe que a maioria das coisas que eles pegam são deliciosas, então deixa passar. Já que ele tinha oferecido ajuda para achar os ingredientes e eles prontamente recusaram qualquer ação que vinha de si, Kyungsoo decidiu sentar em um dos bancos no canto da loja, conseguindo ver amplamente os sobrinhos. Kyung-Mo para na seção de doces e pega três pacotes de salgadinho, olhando para o tio com os olhos arregalados, como se estivesse pedindo permissão. Kyungsoo sorri de canto e acena com a cabeça, fazendo o menino sorrir.

— Pegue, pegue de uma vez.

— Tio, que filme vamos ver hoje?

— Não sei, sua irmã disse que tinha um na Netflix que ela estava esperando o dia da nossa festa chegar para assistir. Talvez seja esse.

— E mais algum? Porque eu não vou dormir hoje de noite! De jeito nenhum! Se o papai Noel aparecer com o meu presente eu preciso ver!

— Sabia que o papai Noel se esconde por um motivo? — Kyungsoo diz, puxando a cadeira para mais perto do sobrinho. — Se ele for visto, é capaz de ele nunca mais voltar para a nossa casa de tanta vergonha.

— Tio, você sabia que a Kyung-Mi fica dizendo que o papai Noel não existe? Sempre quando é natal ela fala isso! Ele existe, né?

— É claro que ele existe! — Kyungsoo diz, com um leve tom ofensivo na voz. Seus olhos procuram pela sobrinha para checar e ter certeza que ela está bem e a vê tentando juntar as letras dos pacotes para saber qual açúcar levar. — Da próxima vez que sua irmã falar isso, diga que ela vai deixar o Papai Noel chateado e ela vai ficar sem presentes.

— Eu digo!

Kyung-Mo continua a procurar seus doces favoritos na prateleira e Kyungsoo sorri, pensando em várias maneiras de tentar fazer com que Kyung-Mi sinta mais do espírito natalino. Ela, desde criança, sempre fora mais lógica e menos sentimental do que o irmão, e todos diziam que ela se parecia muito com Kyungsoo nesse aspecto, o que ele concordava.

O amor que nutria pelos sobrinhos era algo surreal até para ele, que sempre gostou de crianças, mas, mesmo assim, nunca pensou que um afeto tão grande poderia ser nutrido por duas criaturas tão iguais, mas, ao mesmo tempo, tão diferentes de si.

— Tio Chanyeol! — Kyung-Mi grita de algum canto da loja e Kyungsoo levanta os olhos, tentando descobrir onde ela está. Ouvia o nome de Chanyeol algumas vezes durante a semana, quando falava com seus amigos da faculdade, quando encontrava algum conhecido que não via a muito tempo, até com a própria família que sempre dava um jeito de perguntar sobre o ex-namorado de Kyungsoo, querendo saber como ele estava, se eles andavam conversando... mas ouvir esse nome vindo da boca de sua sobrinha era bem diferente.

— Tio Chanyeol? — Kyung-Mo diz, surpreso. Um dos pacotes de salgadinho cai de suas mãos e, na pressa de encontrar a irmã, acaba derrubando mais alguns pares no caminho por ter se atrapalhado e batido em uma prateleira.

— Kyung-Mo, cuidado!

Já longe, Kyungsoo procura a figura alta que um dia conheceu como a palma de sua mão e o encontra, levantando Kyung-Mi no colo e a segurando em um só braço enquanto o outro está estendido esperando Kyung-Mo chegar perto dele. Chanyeol se agacha novamente e pega o menino no colo, sendo abraçado pelos gêmeos ao mesmo tempo. Kyungsoo continua parado, cinco longas prateleiras de distância separando-o da cena linda que passava diante de seus olhos e o fazia suspirar.

— Tio Kyungsoo, é o tio Chanyeol! Veja! — Diz Kyung-Mi, agarrando o pescoço de Chanyeol com toda a força.

Kyungsoo engole em seco e concorda com a cabeça, procurando o olhar de Chanyeol que finalmente para em si. Algo dentro de Kyungsoo grita para que ele se aproxime, mas, ao invés disso, seus olhos abaixam e ele começa a juntar os pacotes que o sobrinho deixou cair no chão, respirando fundo e pensando em um jeito de encarar aquela situação sem deixar que os sentimentos que tinha empurrado para o lugar mais fundo do seu coração comandassem ele novamente.

**2012**

— Pode ser assim, então? — Kyungsoo disse, colocando as duas mãos na mesa.

— Por mim tudo bem, desde que eu fique com a introdução — Baekhyun disse, sorrindo.

— Baekhyun, ninguém gosta de escrever introdução. Eu abro mão dela com o maior prazer.

— Jongin, você quer ficar com mais da metade da pesquisa e eu que sou louco?

— Tá bom, gente, tá bom.. — Yixing disse, suspirando. — Do pouco que eu conheço vocês dois, se começarem a discutir, não param nunca mais! Né? — Ele disse, chamando Chanyeol com o ombro, tentando trazer ele para a conversa.

— É. Eu quem o diga — Ele respondeu, sentindo o rosto ficar vermelho e o corpo encolher na cadeira.

— Bom, então já que ninguém se recusou a nada, é isso. Quando começamos?

— Você sempre é mandão assim? — Baekhyun perguntou em alto e bom som, fazendo Jongin e Yixing soltarem alguns risos. — Porque, tipo, a gente se conheceu propriamente há dois dias e você já está assim...

— Eu não sou mandão. — Kyungsoo disse, revirando os olhos.

— Ah, mas ele é sim. — Yixing disse, gargalhando baixo. — Foi assim que a gente se conheceu, na verdade. Eu e ele fizemos um trabalho juntos no colégio e ele fez praticamente tudo sozinho, só me deu as falas e foi isso.

— Você fala como se não tivesse gostado.

— Eu poderia servir de alguma ajuda!

— Até parece, Zhang...

— Era só isso? — Chanyeol perguntou, se levantando e pegando a mochila que estava nos seus pés, colocando-a nos ombros. — Nós podemos fazer um grupo no Kakao e ir conversando lá.

Todos na mesa ficaram em silêncio imediatamente. Kyungsoo inclinou o rosto levemente e concordou com a cabeça, olhando para cada um dos meninos antes de olhar apenas para Chanyeol.

— É... eu acho que sim. Tem certeza que não quer ficar? Todos nós podemos ir a um bar depois...

— Eu... meio que tenho um compromisso... então... — Chanyeol fez um leve aceno com a cabeça e saiu às pressas da sala de reunião dentro da biblioteca, fazendo uma careta com o rosto e sentindo as mãos suarem.

Tinha como ele ter sido mais óbvio?

⌛⌛⌛

— Eu pensei que você tinha algum compromisso. — Disse Jongin, entrando no apartamento e Chanyeol desviou os olhos do notebook no momento que ouviu o barulho de sacolas.

— O que você comprou? — Ele perguntou, ignorando a pergunta do amigo e olhando para trás com a cabeça encostada no sofá, vendo Jongin colocar todas as compras em cima do balcão e sorrir.

— Algumas coisas que estavam faltando. Está com fome? Não comeu?

— Não, vim direto pra casa.

— Tem pizza que sobrou de ontem, esqueceu? Está no micro-ondas.

— É verdade! — Chanyeol disse, tirando o computador de cima de seu colo e deixando-o em cima do sofá. Ele foi até a cozinha e ligou o micro-ondas, nem vendo quantas fatias tinham sobrado do dia anterior. Ele começou a ajudar Jongin a guardar as compras dentro dos armários e quando o aparelho apitou, pegou o prato e voltou para a sala, em silêncio.

Jongin, conhecendo Chanyeol como a palma da sua mão, abriu a geladeira e encheu um copo com suco de laranja para o amigo e foi até a sala, sentando no chão na frente de Chanyeol e fechando a tela do seu notebook, que estava novamente em seu colo, para que ele o visse.

— O que aconteceu? — Jongin disse, entregando o copo de suco para ele. Instintivamente, Chanyeol começou a formar a frase: “Como assim, o que aconteceu?” Mas, ao receber o olhar já desacreditado de Jongin, ele suspirou e pegou o prato com a pizza, respirando fundo.

— Ficou tão óbvio?

— Que você estava meio perturbado? Sim. O motivo? Eu não faço a mínima ideia.

Tudo seria muito mais fácil se Chanyeol conseguisse mentir para Jongin. E o maior problema de Chanyeol não era que ele não conseguia; ele não queria. Mentir para seu melhor amigo era algo que não estava acostumado, pois sempre que tentou despistar Jongin de qualquer coisa, quem terminava mal era ele.

— Bom, se você não sabe o motivo então é muito improvável que qualquer pessoa que estivesse naquela sala saiba.

— Concordo. — Jongin disse, sorrindo e segurando os próprios joelhos. — O que foi? É o trabalho? Acha que não vai aguentar?

— Não... eu consigo. O problema é conseguir me concentrar, sabe... quando estamos em grupo. — Chanyeol olhou para Jongin de canto, esperando a compreensão automática do amigo, mas Chanyeol esquecia que as coisas precisavam ser bem diretas para o outro. Abriu a boca com um estalo e revirou os olhos, confessando: — Não consigo me concentrar porque eu tenho uma queda pelo Kyungsoo.

— Pelo Kyungsoo? — Jongin disse, lamentando. — Que merda.

— O quê? Por quê?

— Porque agora eu devo 10 reais pro Baekhyun. Como assim o Kyungsoo? Ele é tão fora do seu tipo... eu podia jurar que era pelo Yixing.

— O quê? Não! Mas, calma. Vocês apostaram?

— Isso não vem ao caso agora. Kyungsoo. Como vamos resolver isso?

— A gente simplesmente não resolve. Não pense que eu esqueci que você e Baekhyun apostaram sobre isso! Puta desaforo...

— Ah, mas a gente resolve sim! Chanyeol, não estamos mais no ensino médio e você não tem mais 15 anos. Seus sentimentos cresceram junto com você e com eles veio a responsabilidade de tomar decisões que nem sempre te pareceram tentadoras. O Kyungsoo não me parece ser alguém indeciso ou confuso sobre si mesmo, então te aconselho a ser do mesmo jeito, ou pelo menos tentar. — Jongin disse tudo de uma vez, não deixando Chanyeol falar quando ele sentiu que conseguia rebater aos argumentos de Jongin. Ao final, Chanyeol ficou com a boca levemente aberta e imerso em seus próprios pensamentos, ouvindo a voz de Jongin ecoar em sua cabeça. — Eu sei que você é capaz de conviver com suas escolhas, — o Kim continuou depois de algum tempo, levantando do chão e parando na porta do banheiro — por isso sei que você não devia enterrar as suas vontades no fundo do seu coração.

Jongin fechou a porta e Chanyeol encostou a cabeça na borda do sofá novamente, bufando ao perceber que as palavras de Jongin acertaram o lugar certo, mas ele ainda não sabia o que fazer com elas.

⌛⌛⌛

— Um brinde a nós e principalmente ao nosso querido líder absurdamente mandão, Do Kyungsoo, que salvou o meu semestre! — Disse Jongin, levantando o copo de cerveja no alto e todos os outros na mesa repetindo o ato com um sorriso no rosto. Kyungsoo não era muito fã de cerveja, mas fazia o que podia para se enturmar com o povo da faculdade. Quando ele tinha um tempo escondido, passava no bar e pedia o primeiro drink do menu, apreciando o sabor que somente a mesclagem de açúcar, álcool e, normalmente, suco poderia lhe dar.

Estava muito orgulhoso, de verdade. Ele sabia que era mandão, mas nunca pensou nisso como um defeito, realmente. Seu instinto era de liderança, por isso sempre foi cabeça de todos os trabalhos que já fizera e ele sempre soube que na faculdade isso teria que mudar ou, pelo menos, diminuir. Porém, felizmente, foi sortudo o bastante para encontrar colegas que conseguiam lidar com suas características individualmente peculiares.

— E eu agradeço a vocês por terem me ouvido desde o começo e não terem feito eu perder a cabeça.

— E mais um brinde para que isso nunca aconteça! — Yixing disse, com um sorriso no rosto.

Todos já estavam com os rostos levemente corados e Kyungsoo sorriu, ele sempre teve uma relação bem normal com o álcool. Só ficou bêbado uma vez na vida e foi no final de ano enquanto viajava com seus primos e, desde então, sempre foi a pessoa que cuidava de todos aqueles que já não respondiam mais por si e, pelo jeito, hoje não seria diferente.

— Será que se a gente pedir para eles arrastarem aquelas cadeiras que não tem ninguém, eles arrastam? Só pra gente ter uma pista de dança, né... — Baekhyun disse, formando um bico com os lábios.

— Vamos? Eu pergunto. — Jongin saiu da mesa e foi direto até o bar, cochichando no ouvido do barman que olhou na direção das mesas vazias e acenou com a cabeça enquanto sorria. Jongin olhou para os amigos com expectativa e os chamou, indo ajudar o garçom que apareceu para tirar as mesas e cadeiras de perto.

Baekhyun e Yixing prontamente se levantaram, se abraçando e sorrindo um para o outro como se se conhecessem há anos. Kyungsoo lentamente virou o rosto para Chanyeol, que estava olhando para os amigos enquanto bebia diretamente da garrafa de cerveja.

— Não vai dançar?

— Ah, eu não sei dançar...

— Quem disse?

— Literalmente qualquer pessoa que já me levou pra uma balada. — Ele disse, sorrindo. Kyungsoo gargalhou e bebeu mais um gole, analisando o rosto de Chanyeol que continuava a olhar para o outro lado. Ele já tinha percebido no jeito que o mais alto ignorava o seu olhar sempre que podia, mas Kyungsoo não sabia dizer se era por que Chanyeol não gostava dele ou se era o contrário.

Ele já tinha pego algumas dicas de Jongin, mas, no final, Kyungsoo sempre se encontrava no mesmo dilema. “Ele fica jogando Chanyeol para mim porque sabe que ele sente algo por mim ou é por que ele não gosta de mim e por isso fica tentando fazer ele se aproximar para que as coisas não sejam tão estranhas?”

Kyungsoo nunca foi uma pessoa que ligava muito para o que os outros diziam sobre si, porém ele se sentia tão confortável no grupo de amigos que acabaram criando e não podia imaginar que aquilo fosse quebrado por sua culpa.

— Tem certeza que não quer dançar?

— Absoluta, pode ir.

— Não, eu também não quero. É só uma garantia para que você não vá e eu não seja taxado como alguém que não quer se divertir.

— Bom, ainda vamos ser taxados disso.

— É verdade. — Kyungsoo disse, sorrindo. — A diferença é que agora não estou sozinho.

— É. — Chanyeol diz, encarando os olhos de Kyungsoo pelo máximo de tempo que conseguiu sem que começasse a sentir as próprias mãos tremerem repentinamente. — Estamos juntos nessa.

E Kyungsoo levantou o copo de cerveja mais uma vez, sendo seguido por Chanyeol e realizando um brinde que mais parecia um selar de uma promessa.

⌛⌛⌛

— Qual o endereço de Chanyeol?

— Ele e Jongin não moram juntos? — Disse Yixing, segurando Baekhyun que estava visivelmente alterado.

— E onde caralhos está o Jongin?

— Ele saiu. — Baekhyun disse, arrastando as palavras enquanto sorria. — Você não viu? Era um tal de Ta... Tae... alguma coisa assim.

— Pelo amor de Deus. Eu faço o quê agora?

— O Chanyeol não deve estar tão ruim, pergunte que talvez ele se lembre.

— E você?

— Bom, eu não tenho ideia de onde essa criatura aqui mora. — Yixing disse, trocando o peso de um pé para o outro, aguentando o peso alheio em si. — Vou levar ele lá para casa, amanhã ele se vira.

— Tá... eu dou um jeito aqui. Tem certeza que está bem? O táxi já está vindo? Me liga quando chegar em casa?

— Meu deus, as vezes eu esqueço dessa sua mania de mãe! Está tudo bem, cuide bem de Chanyeol!

O táxi parou bem na frente de Yixing e Baekhyun e os dois entraram, com Yixing sorrindo ao ver as brincadeiras bobas do outro enquanto ele tentava colocar o cinto em si.

— Yixing, Yixing... você não precisa me prender... não desse jeito, pelo menos...

— Baekhyun, misericórdia! Pare de falar bobagem! — Yixing disse, sorrindo. Ele balançou a cabeça enquanto andava até o outro lado do carro, parando apenas para piscar para Kyungsoo antes de entrar no veículo e este sair rapidamente.

Kyungsoo viu o automóvel se afastar e, quando não conseguiu mais enxergá-lo, virou de costas com as duas mãos na cintura, vendo Chanyeol sentado no chão com as pernas cruzadas, a cabeça encostada no muro cinza atrás de si com um bico adorável nos lábios e as bochechas visivelmente coradas.

— E agora, o que eu faço com você? — Kyungsoo chegou mais perto e se agachou, instintivamente passando a mão no cabelo levemente cacheado de Chanyeol. Ele, ao sentir o toque, abaixou o rosto e olhou para Kyungsoo por míseros segundos, mal olhando em seus olhos.

— A senha do meu celular é 1485. Nas notas tem o meu endereço anotado... — ele disse, com a voz baixa.

— Você pensou em tudo, né?

— É que às vezes... às vezes eu tenho preguiça de escrever tudo, então já deixo ali pra quando eu precisar... é mais prático...

— Eu tenho certeza que é. — Kyungsoo disse, sorrindo. Quando achou a anotação de Chanyeol, ele levantou para conseguir chamar outro táxi. — Acha que consegue ficar em pé sozinho?

Chanyeol concordou com a cabeça e começou a levantar, mas suas pernas começaram a tremer e Kyungsoo rapidamente o segurou pelos braços, sorrindo.

— Calma, calma. Se apoia em mim, tá tudo bem.

— O problema é que não está! — Chanyeol disse, com a voz quebrando.

— O quê? Você se machucou? Algum lugar está doendo? — Kyungsoo olhou para Chanyeol, preocupado. Seus olhos analisaram o corpo do mais alto e pararam em seu rosto, encarando a feição confusa do Park.

— Não... não é isso... — Kyungsoo desviou o olhar para a rua novamente e, felizmente, um táxi virou na rua. Ele começou a acenar e agradeceu silenciosamente quando o carro começou a desacelerar na medida que chegava mais perto dos dois. — Eu só sei que vai ser muito difícil pra mim saber que essa é a única vez que eu posso te segurar assim.

Kyungsoo abaixou o braço e encarou Chanyeol, os dois braços agora abraçando a cintura do outro, o mantendo no lugar.

— Chanyeol? O que você quer dizer com isso?

— Na verdade, é você quem está me segurando, né... talvez isso seja algo ainda mais doloroso. — Ele disse, com lágrimas se formando nos olhos. — Eu acho que estou me apaixonando por você, Kyungsoo. Todo mundo diz que palavra de bêbado não vale muita coisa, mas esse vai ser o único momento que eu posso falar isso na sua cara. — Chanyeol sorriu com os lábios e suas covinhas apareceram como em um passe de mágica. Kyungsoo, sem reação, soltou um pouco a força com que estava segurando Chanyeol e este aproveitou para se distanciar, cambaleando até o carro e se jogando no banco traseiro, entregando o celular para o motorista que olhou o endereço e se ajeitou para começar a viagem. Os vidros de Chanyeol foram abaixados e ele jogou a cabeça no banco, apreciando a vista de Kyungsoo ainda parado no mesmo lugar, congelado. Uma lágrima cai lentamente do canto do olho direito de Chanyeol, que é seca no momento que o carro começou a se movimentar e o vento bateu em seu rosto com força.

⌛⌛⌛

— É isso, Park Chanyeol. Hoje você vai pra faculdade. Saia dessa cama agora.

Jongin puxou o cobertor azul de Chanyeol e o jogou no chão, vendo o amigo usando um short preto e uma camisa grande demais para o seu tamanho. O Kim sentou no canto do colchão com uma xícara cheia de café e Chanyeol abriu os olhos lentamente, soltando um grunhido e, depois, sufocou o rosto com o próprio travesseiro.

— Eu só vou lá se for para trancar o curso, é isso que você quer?

— Vamos, não seja assim. Toma café.

— Eu nem escovei os dentes.

— Você escova depois que tomar, vai. — Jongin disse, dando dois tapas leves na coxa de Chanyeol e depois indo na direção do armário do melhor amigo, navegando entre suas roupas e jogando uma calça jeans preta e um moletom branco na cama, sem nem olhar para trás. — Você não pode ficar fugindo assim, Chanyeol!

— O problema é que você não tem noção de como eu estava, Jongin. Eu parecia um louco. Dizendo que estava apaixonado por ele quando a gente não passou mais de três minutos conversando. Como que pode? Você não ficaria com medo?

— Olha, eu posso te garantir que ele não está com medo. Hoje faz quatro dias e em nenhum ele deixou de me perguntar se você ia pra aula e se estava bem. Tira essa sua paranoia da cabeça e para de colocar homem na frente do seu diploma, pelo amor de Deus! Tenha vergonha nessa cara!

— Você já me contou tudo o que eu preciso saber das aulas...

— Mas eu não posso responder a chamada por você, seu imbecil! — Jongin se virou, respirando fundo e diminuindo o tom de voz. — Olha, eu sei que você é tímido e que depois do que aconteceu as coisas aí dentro do seu coração não são as melhores, mas você precisa entender que nem tudo é do jeito que você quer e as coisas inesperadas podem sim acontecer! Esse seu pensamento pessimista me dá nos nervos!

— Com coisa inesperada você quer dizer eu sendo extremamente burro e me declarando pro cara que eu mal conheço? Por que eu já esperava que isso acontecesse, para ser sincero.

— Não, Chanyeol. Com coisas inesperadas eu quero dizer situações que saem do seu controle quando você finalmente aproveita as suas oportunidades e vive um pouco! Poxa, o que custa você parar de fugir um pouco dessas coisas e simplesmente ir ver no que vai dar? Você não controla o seu coração, mas não tem problema algum deixar ele controlar você de vez em quando. Pensa nisso. — Jongin disse, saindo apressado e batendo a porta do amigo com força, deixando Chanyeol sentado na cama encarando a roupa que Jongin tinha escolhido para si.

⌛⌛⌛

Ele precisava perguntar. Tinha que perguntar.

A turma toda já guardava os materiais na bolsa enquanto o relógio em cima do quadro negro indicava que já era quase 12h. Chanyeol nunca tinha interrompido o final de uma aula para uma pergunta, e não seria agora que seria esse tipo de estraga prazer.

— Bom, assim como vocês, eu também estou bem apressado... ficamos por aqui hoje e semana que vem continuamos no próximo capítulo do livro, entendidos?

Merda.

Chanyeol viu todos os colegas levantarem das carteiras e o professor guardar rapidamente seus pertences na bolsa marrom, sua fiel companheira. Chanyeol não olhou para os lados e apenas foi até o professor, deixando todo o seu material em cima da mesa para que guardasse depois.

— Professor, eu sei que você está apressado, mas eu tenho uma dúvida e...

— Se não tivesse faltado quase a semana inteira, talvez as coisas fossem mais fáceis, Chanyeol. — Ele disse, colocando o casaco. — Os professores conversam, sabia? Você não pode faltar assim...

— Sim, eu sei...

— E eu só digo isso porque me importo com você e com o seu desempenho. Mas hoje eu estou realmente muito atrasado. — Ele disse, indo até a porta sem parar de falar. — Me manda um e-mail, ok? Até semana que vem.

Chanyeol ficou olhando para a porta da sala com a boca aberta e os olhos levemente arregalados, soltando um suspiro e voltando ao seu lugar olhando para baixo.

— Eu posso te ajudar, se quiser.

Chanyeol congelou no lugar, engolindo em seco. Desde quando Kyungsoo estava ali? Antes de entrar na sala, olhou por todos os cantos e não viu sinal nenhum dele, ficando muito aliviado e talvez por isso tenha prestado tanta atenção na aula. Lentamente virou o olhar para o canto direito onde ele estava, terminando de escrever algo no caderno usando aquela armação de óculos preta e grossa que Chanyeol sempre achara muito bonita nele.

— É... não precisa. Eu mando o e-mail.

Seu passo acelerou e ele foi até a carteira onde estava, guardando seu material e fechando os olhos de vez em quando, lembrando de tudo o que aconteceu na última vez que tinha visto Kyungsoo. Na medida que terminava de guardar suas coisas e saía do lugar indo na direção da porta, seu coração começava a se acalmar ao perceber que Kyungsoo parecia não ter nenhuma vontade de conversar sobre o assunto, assim como ele.

— Chanyeol...

Cedo demais, pensou.

Chanyeol virou o corpo e olhou para o Do, que continuava sentado com a caneta ainda em mãos. Seu rosto exalava seriedade e compreensão e, de algum jeito, Chanyeol se sentiu melhor.

— O quê?

— Você não quer conversar? Sobre o bar?

— Sinceramente? Não. Você não devia ter levado aquilo a sério... eu estava bêbado, você sabe como é.

— Sim, e eu sei como essas falas têm um pouco de verdade. Não?

No momento em que Chanyeol pensou em mentir, seu coração acelerou e ele, sem querer, acabou contando a verdade.

— Sim, mas... — Ele suspirou, fechando os olhos e os abrindo novamente. — Eu não queria ter falado aquilo, pelo menos não naquele momento. Na minha cabeça era pra ter sido de outro jeito e você não precisa se sentir pressionado por causa disso, não é como se o que eu sentisse fosse de hoje... — Chanyeol arregalou os olhos quando percebeu o que disse. Kyungsoo olhava para ele enquanto começa a guardar o material na mochila. — Não, calma, eu não gosto de você há tanto tempo assim, não me entenda mal... eu só... — Chanyeol suspirou novamente. — Eu só vou parar de falar. Era só isso? Acho que estamos resolvidos.

— Na verdade, não. — Kyungsoo disse, desviando de outras carteiras e chegando perto de Chanyeol, arrumando a armação dos óculos enquanto perguntava. — Quer sair comigo amanhã?

— Quê?

— Quer sair comigo amanhã?

— Kyungsoo, você não precisa, de verdade... não precisa mesmo.

— Então é um encontro. O Yixing sabe onde o Jongin mora, então eu apareço lá pelas 19h. Pode ser?

Chanyeol continuou parado, tentando encontrar qualquer tipo de hesitação na atitude de Kyungsoo, mas estava sendo tomado demais pela emoção e pela adrenalina para pensar direito.

— Pode ser.

**2020**

— Tio Chanyeol, o que você está fazendo aqui? Você precisa de ajuda?

— Deixa a gente ajudar, Tio!

— Meu Deus, vocês estão enormes! — Chanyeol diz, sem conseguir conter o sorriso. — Bom, eu estou procurando o melhor pacote de granulado colorido de todo esse mundo! Não sei se vocês conseguem me ajudar... acho que esse é um trabalho pra gente grande!

— Claro que a gente consegue! — Kyung-Mi diz, sorrindo. — Você confia na gente?

— É claro que sim, Mi. Que pergunta!

Kyung-Mi dá um beijo na bochecha de Chanyeol e puxa Kyung-Mo pelos corredores da loja, cada um procurando os granulados de um lado. Kyungsoo continuava no canto contrário do estabelecimento, juntando todos os pacotes o mais lentamente que conseguia.

— Tio Chanyeol, por que você precisa de granulado? — Kyung-Mo pergunta enquanto volta para perto de Chanyeol, provavelmente cansado de procurar. Kyung-Mi, enquanto isso, parece estar bem interessada em achar o melhor granulado que conseguisse.

— Eu estou fazendo biscoitos em casa...

— Igual aquele biscoito de ursinho que você fez pra mim uma vez?

— Você se lembra disso? — Chanyeol pergunta, sentindo o coração acelerar e ter que conter a vontade de apertar o pequeno o mais forte que conseguisse.

— Claro que eu lembro! Foi o melhor biscoito que eu já comi na vida!

— Bom... é esse mesmo!

— Eu quero! — Kyung-Mo diz, choramingando. — Eu senti sua falta, sabia? Tio Kyungsoo disse que você visitaria a gente, mas você não fez isso...

— Oh, pequeno... o tio ficou ocupado por algum tempo, mas eu prometo que agora vou te visitar sempre que eu puder, ok?

— Tio! Achei! — Kyung-Mi diz, chegando mais perto e entregando a Chanyeol um pacote de granulados coloridos em formato de estrela. — Esses são os melhores, eu tenho certeza!

— Muito obrigada pela ajuda, minha linda. Vou usá-los sempre!

Kyungsoo, não conseguindo achar outra coisa para fazer, vai até o ex-namorado e pigarreia, encontrando o olhar de Chanyeol e sentindo sua respiração ficar ainda mais pesada.

— Oi, Chanyeol.

— Oi, Kyungsoo. Como você está?

— Estou bem, ótimo! — Ele diz, afundando ainda mais as mãos no bolso da calça e arregalando levemente os olhos enquanto falava. — E você?

— Estou bem também. Bom te ver, você parece ótimo. — Chanyeol diz, sorrindo de canto. Kyungsoo abre um sorriso pequeno, desviando o olhar de Chanyeol para os sobrinhos.

— É, você também. Vamos?

— Não! Tio Chanyeol diz que vai fazer biscoitos e eu quero biscoitos!

— Kyung-Mo, tem vários pacotes de biscoitos caseiros nessa cesta que você escolheu...

— Eu quero os biscoitos do Tio Chanyeol!

— Eu também! Tio Chanyeol, você precisa de ajuda, não? Acho que você não consegue fazer tudo sozinho... nós podemos ajudar!

— Podemos mesmo! — Kyung-Mo diz, empolgando-se com a ideia da irmã.

Quando Chanyeol abre a boca ainda com um sorriso no rosto, prestes a concordar, Kyungsoo é mais rápido e o seu tom é autoritário o bastante para que os três olhassem para ele.

— Olha, é capaz de vocês mais atrapalharem do que ajudarem. Chanyeol deve estar ocupado e não precisa de ajuda, ok? Talvez na próxima vez. E nós precisamos ir embora. A mãe de vocês daqui a pouco está chegando.

Um bico se forma nos lábios dos gêmeos e os dois se prendem na perna de Chanyeol, que ainda mantém um sorriso quase escondido no rosto. Ao ver as crianças olharem para o lado contrário de onde estava o tio biológico, Chanyeol olha para Kyungsoo e ajeita a armação dos óculos, tombando a cabeça para o lado enquanto sorria abertamente.

— Soo, eles não atrapalharão em nada.

O coração de Kyungsoo salta ao ouvir o apelido tão antigo sair da boca de Chanyeol. Era como se a voz do ex-namorado ao dizer aquilo encontrasse a chave que Kyungsoo tinha guardado dentro de si, a chave que tinha trancado todos aqueles sentimentos que achava já ter esquecido, e abrisse o único cadeado que tinha trancado tudo isso para dentro de si, já que Kyungsoo não queria realmente que aquilo ficasse tão trancado que nem ele conseguiria abrir novamente. A mera lembrança de Chanyeol em sua vida era algo forte o suficiente para que Kyungsoo jogasse tudo para cima e voltasse no tempo, querendo fazer tudo de novo.

Chanyeol, por sua vez, sente o corpo esquentar no momento que ele percebe o que tinha acabado de falar e ele sabia que seus olhos indicavam arrependimento antes mesmo que as frases fossem formadas em sua cabeça. Talvez não seja pra tanto, pensou, até porque todos os amigos da faculdade chamavam ele assim. Porém, algo no jeito que ele pronunciou o apelido, algo em sua voz, revelava o afeto que uma vez tivera com Kyungsoo, e talvez tenha sido isso que fez seu coração acelerar tanto.

— Desculpa... Kyungsoo.

— Imagina. — Kyungsoo responde, com a voz meio quebrada. Os dois mantêm o contato visual e Chanyeol engole em seco quando vê os olhos de Kyungsoo sem luz, como se estivesse fazendo algo que ele realmente não queria.

— É... crianças? — Chanyeol diz, olhando novamente para os pequenos, que corresponderam. — Acho melhor ficar para outro dia, ok? Eu estou meio ocupado hoje...

Kyung-Mi não desgruda das pernas de Chanyeol e fica murmurando algo, mas Kyung-Mo se afasta com o rosto triste e vai até Kyungsoo, que o abraça como se ainda fosse um neném e Kyungsoo morde os lábios quando escuta o sobrinho sussurrar contra seu peito.

— Que pena que não podemos ir, tio... faz tanto tempo que eu não vejo o tio Chanyeol e você prometeu que ele vinha visitar a gente... por que gente grande precisa ser tão ocupada?

Kyungsoo fecha os olhos e suspira. Quando os abre novamente, Chanyeol o encara como se esperasse o momento em que ele finalmente cederia. Kyungsoo olha pelos cantos da loja e suspira mais uma vez, finalmente levantando e se dirigindo para Chanyeol.

— Tem certeza que não vai ser incômodo? Eles não mudaram muito desde a última vez que você os viu... continuam bagunceiros. — Kyungsoo diz, sorrindo. Chanyeol novamente abre um sorriso iluminador e Kyungsoo se segura para não suspirar novamente, sentindo o ar faltar em seus pulmões. Chanyeol começa a concordar com a cabeça, sem dizer nada. Suas mãos passam carinhosamente no cabelo de Kyung-Mi e ele responde enquanto intercala o olhar entre ela e seu irmão.

— É claro que não, Kyungsoo... é claro que não.

⌛⌛⌛


	2. But, do you really want to be alone?

**OVER AGAIN.**

_second._

**Wanted to ask if we could have been, but my tongue wouldn't break the seal. You always had something effortless, in school you were the biggest deal. Little cuts close and open up, time is slipping by. Always thinking ‘about the two of us, you play on my mind. Always playing on my mind…**

⌛⌛⌛

— Não se assustem com ele, ok? Ele é brincalhão e adora brincar com crianças. Vocês vão amar ele!

— E ele vai amar a gente!

— Isso mesmo! — Chanyeol diz, pegando as chaves e abrindo o portão da casa. O lugar era bonito e Kyungsoo não conseguiu deixar de perceber que era a cara de Chanyeol. As paredes pintadas com um bege claro com duas janelas grandes dando para o pequeno jardim que ele tinha na parte da frente da casa eram simplesmente adoráveis. Um Tiguan branco 2017 estava estacionado na garagem que ia até o final da casa, porém, Kyungsoo percebeu que outro espaço que provavelmente era cheio de flores e plantas rodeava o outro canto da casa e ficou curioso, mas esperou Chanyeol apresentar o lugar para ele e para as crianças para olhar por tudo sem parecer curioso demais.

— É bem pertinho da casa da Kyungsoon. Desde quando você está morando aqui?

— É pertinho mesmo, tio Chanyeol! Agora você não tem desculpa para não visitar a gente!

— Não tenho mesmo, Mimi. Mas eu prometo que sempre que puder vou lá ver vocês! — A porta se abre e o cachorro de Chanyeol dispara para fora, pulando nas pernas do dono e, ao perceber que pessoas novas estavam ali, começou a cheirar todos com o rabo balançando. — Eu já tentei educar ele, mas é difícil quando ele já está bem crescido e muito mimado... — Ele diz, sorrindo. — Minha mãe estava procurando uma casa e, vendo o ótimo gosto dela para imóveis eu decidi intervir e ela acabou alugando essa. Bonita, né? Já faz uns cinco meses que ela veio, mas agora saiu para uma viagem de dois anos pelo Reino Unido e eu vim ficar aqui enquanto ela está fora.

Chanyeol segura a porta para que Kyungsoo passe e, enquanto tira os sapatos, a única coisa que conseguiu gritar antes que as crianças começassem a correr desesperadamente pela sala foi:

— Não mexam em nada! Vocês não estão na casa de vocês ou na minha!

— Tá bom! — Kyung-Mi diz, gargalhando enquanto Toben corria atrás dela com a língua para fora.

Chanyeol sorriu e fechou a porta quando Kyungsoo já estava dentro da casa. O Park foi até a sala e abriu a janela que mais parecia uma porta; ela tomava o meio todo da parede, era de correr e a primeira coisa que qualquer pessoa iria ver quando olhasse para o lado esquerdo seria a vista do magnífico jardim, cheio de flores na grama com um espaço pequeno asfaltado. A sala e a cozinha tinham um aspecto aberto, onde nenhum convidado seria impedido de conversar com o anfitrião, se este estivesse cozinhando ou algo do tipo. Do sofá, a ilha da cozinha era perfeitamente visível e, por mais que o lugar não fosse tão grande, era assim que parecia.

Um tapete claro se estendia por debaixo da mesa de centro da sala de estar, que tinha um sofá marrom-claro grande e uma televisão grudada a um painel todo branco. Algumas plantas estavam penduradas e, por mais que Kyungsoo não fosse um fã dessa estética, o lugar era incrivelmente bonito. O corredor ficava entre o sofá e a pequena mesa de jantar, e era estreito, com mais três ambientes. Ao fundo do mesmo, uma estante alta estava repleta de livros, coisa que Chanyeol fora apaixonado desde sempre.

As crianças corriam e gargalhavam enquanto brincavam com Toben, e Chanyeol parecia estar emocionado. Quando ele sai da janela e passa por Kyungsoo para ir até a cozinha, as crianças soltam um grito e Kyungsoo sorri ao ver Toben lambendo o rosto dos gêmeos que estão deitados no chão, gargalhando.

— Eu estava pensando em adotar um cachorro, mas não sei se seria a melhor pessoa do mundo para cuidar dele. — Ele diz sorrindo, sentando-se no banco na frente do balcão que tinha entre a cozinha e a sala de jantar, vendo Chanyeol tirar da sacola tudo o que tinha comprado para fazer os biscoitos. Chanyeol solta uma risada leve e, depois de alguns minutos, comenta:

— Eles ficaram melhores, sabia? Os biscoitos? — Chanyeol olha para Kyungsoo com os olhos brilhando e abre um sorriso. — Agora eu consigo deixar as formas ainda mais bonitas, consigo até fazer desenhos!

— Impossível seus biscoitos ficarem melhores, Chanyeol. Pelo o que eu me lembre, continuam sendo a melhor sobremesa de natal que eu já comi.

— Eu estou te falando! — Chanyeol diz, sorrindo. — Olha, quando a massa ficar pronta, eu tiro um pedaço para você provar e ver como eu não estou mentindo.

Kyungsoo sussurra um “tá bom, tá bom”, mas, na verdade, não está realmente prestando atenção na conversa. Seus olhos começam a analisar todas as características de Chanyeol, o jeito com que ele separa os ingredientes em potes quando, no passado, ele simplesmente jogava tudo em uma bacia e amassava. O jeito com que ele tenta ao máximo evitar a mania de passar a mão no cabelo o tempo todo para não ter nenhum fio caído na receita e Kyungsoo não consegue não comparar isso com o fato de que, quando eles estavam juntos, ele colocava os pulsos na testa e disfarçava ao máximo ao tocar os fios do cabelo. O jeito com que os tapetes em sua casa combinam perfeitamente, o jeito com que os imãs estão organizados na geladeira e o jeito que ele está sorrindo em uma foto revelada que está sendo segurada por imãs de coração, mostrando o mesmo sorriso que Kyungsoo vira tantas vezes enquanto ele está de mãos dadas com outra pessoa, sentado em uma mesa.

Kyungsoo, sem perceber, engole em seco e desvia o olhar. Ele se ajeita no banco e respira fundo, tentando não fazer barulho. Quando finalmente tem coragem de perguntar, as palavras saem de sua boca como se estivessem apressadas para sair de seu organismo:

— Você está com alguém?

Chanyeol olha para Kyungsoo com os olhos assustados e ao mesmo tempo confusos. Kyungsoo aponta com a cabeça para a foto na porta da geladeira e Chanyeol olha, como se não soubesse que estivesse ali. Após isso, ele volta sua atenção para a receita com um sorriso escondido no rosto.

— Ah... isso. É, talvez. Mas não é nada sério, eu acho. Pelo menos não ainda. — Kyungsoo abre a boca em um “Ahhh” e concorda com a cabeça, juntando os lábios e os soltando, sem emitir som algum. — E você? Está com alguém?

Kyungsoo demora alguns segundos para decidir se mente ou se conta a verdade, porém Kyung-Mi aparece do nada e destrói qualquer plano que ele estivesse tramando.

— Tio Kyungsoo não aparece com alguém lá em casa faz muito tempo. Um dia ele apareceu com um senhor bem engraçado, mas não durou muito tempo. Mas tio Chanyeol, depois de você, eu nunca mais gostei dos outros tios que ele conheceu, eu juro! Mas eu não aguento mais ver o tio Kyungsoo sozinho... já faz tanto tempo...

— Kyung-Mi, não se meta na conversa dos outros! Que coisa mais feia!

A menina dá de ombros e Kyungsoo respira fundo enquanto as risadas exageradas de Chanyeol chegam em seu ouvido. Kyungsoo sentiu que podia cavar um buraco com as próprias mãos e ficar lá, para todo o sempre.

— Tio Chanyeol, você me dá dois copos de água, por favor?

— Claro, Mimi. — Chanyeol disse, ainda rindo alto de vez em quando e, quando ela já estava lá fora bebendo com seu irmão, Chanyeol riu mais uma vez. — Incrível, como que pode? Ela não mudou nada. Continua a mesma de sempre!

— Só está mais mal educada que antes!

— Kyungsoo, ela é criança, deixa ela!

— É, não é como se ela tivesse dito alguma mentira mesmo...

Chanyeol olha para Kyungsoo e, depois de se encararem por alguns segundos, os dois caem na risada.

⌛⌛⌛

— Talvez seja hora de ir embora.

Kyungsoo olha para a sala, sorrindo ao ver a cena de Toben esparramado no sofá com a respiração pesada e a língua para fora, visivelmente cansado. Depois de alguns copos de suco e poucos petiscos para os gêmeos, eles também estavam sentados no sofá esperando a respiração se regular novamente enquanto assistiam televisão.

— Mas não vão mesmo! — Chanyeol diz, aumentando o tom de voz sem querer. — Pelo menos espere os biscoitos, tá? Se não quem vai ouvir deles depois vai ser eu! — Kyungsoo sorriu e concordou com a cabeça, olhando para os sobrinhos com um afeto claro brilhando em seus olhos. — Vem cá. — Chanyeol chama e Kyungsoo sai de seu transe, seguindo para a cozinha. Chanyeol tira um pedaço da massa crua e entrega para Kyungsoo, que sorri e tira o pedaço das mãos do outro, comendo imediatamente.

Os olhos de Kyungsoo se fecham automaticamente e um gemido escapa de sua garganta, sem que ele consiga parar. Chanyeol vê tudo com um sorriso no rosto, certo de que a massa estava perfeita. Kyungsoo termina de saborear o pedaço que lhe foi dado e ele diz, sorrindo.

— Eu já sabia que seria assim, os seus biscoitos sempre foram os meus favoritos.

Chanyeol sorri e coloca a massa na geladeira, arrumando o temporizador do relógio para trinta minutos e tira as luvas que estava usando, lavando e secando as mãos e saiu da cozinha, indo na direção do corredor.

— Quer conhecer a casa?

— É... claro.

No corredor, a parede direita tem duas portas e a esquerda apenas uma, que fica no meio dessas duas. Chanyeol foi até o final do corredor e abriu a última porta, mostrando para Kyungsoo o seu quarto. A cama de casal coberta com um edredom azul escuro parecia muito confortável e a mesa de cabeceira branca tinha uma plantinha junto com um livro fechado. Na frente da cama tinha um baú baixo e, na parede contrária, uma televisão ficava em cima da cômoda marrom clara com detalhes brancos. Nessa parede, vários quadros estavam pendurados com fotos e lembranças. Chanyeol sempre fora uma pessoa materialista e Kyungsoo sabia disso, sempre guardando papéis de cinema e ingressos de show, pois Chanyeol amava guardá-los.

Porém, uma coisa salta aos olhos de Kyungsoo. Em um ou dois pregos, estava pendurado o capelo da formatura deles. Kyungsoo sabia que era daquele dia pois Jongin colou figurinhas de urso no topo de cada um, para que eles nunca esquecessem dele. Mas Kyungsoo não passa muito tempo olhando para tal objeto, e sim para algo que pendurava logo abaixo dele.

O pingente com metade de uma casa brilha contra a parede clara e a cor verde da árvore que vinha ao lado do desenho fez com que Kyungsoo reconhecesse aquele colar no mesmo segundo. Seu coração acelera rapidamente e, se não tivesse um raciocínio rápido, teria fraquejado e ido de encontro ao chão. Suas pernas pareciam ter perdido a força e Kyungsoo teve que abrir e fechar a mão algumas vezes até que o formigamento que sentia passasse de uma vez. Quando sentiu que estava pronto para falar, o barulho de sua respiração forte chamou a atenção de Chanyeol que voltou a atenção para Kyungsoo, que tomou coragem e, por mais que desejasse que sua voz tivesse saído mais alta, apenas sussurrou:

— Você guardou isso?

Kyungsoo vê os olhos de Chanyeol irem para o pingente e em como seu corpo parece estremecer ao lembrar que aquilo estava ali. Em uma tentativa de quebrar o gelo, Chanyeol solta uma risada seca, levando as mãos ao cabelo e coçando-o levemente.

— Bom, eu sempre achei o capelo muito bonito. E a figurinha do Jongin...

— Estou falando do colar, Chanyeol. — A voz de Kyungsoo sai mais alta agora, como se suplicasse por compreensão. Chanyeol pigarreia e volta o olhar para Kyungsoo, dando-se por vencido.

— Você não?

**2014**

— Por isso, deem todos boas vindas ao graduando Do Kyungsoo!

Chanyeol foi o primeiro do palco que se levantou e, felizmente, seus colegas o acompanharam. Sentia o sorriso grande no rosto e o coração batendo junto com o barulho de suas palmas batendo.

— Kyungsooooooooo! — Baekhyun gritou quando as palmas diminuem e todos voltaram a sentar, fazendo todos soltarem uma risada e até mesmo Kyungsoo, fazendo com que sua gargalhada leve soasse por todo o teatro, devido a sua proximidade do microfone.

De onde Chanyeol estava, Kyungsoo estava magnífico. Não, ele não conseguia ver seu rosto e, por mais que o telão atrás de si mostrasse perfeitamente o rosto do namorado, Chanyeol preferiu olhar ele assim, de trás, e imaginar o sorriso que seu rosto segurava, por mínimo que fosse. A túnica preta com a faixa azul feita sob medida era um dos detalhes mais bonitos que Chanyeol já vira em alguém e nenhum dos formandos ali ficara tão bonito quanto Kyungsoo estava. Seu capelo se encaixou perfeitamente em sua cabeça e ver o rosto dele, tão feliz e tão estonteante, era a melhor coisa que Chanyeol poderia ganhar em um dia tão especial. Ter finalmente terminado a faculdade e estar rodeado dos amigos que tanto amava era apenas um bônus.

— Boa noite a todos. Ao escrever esse discurso, muitas coisas me passaram pela cabeça e, por mais que eu tenha pensado bastante, ainda assim me faltam palavras para tentar resumir a importância que a amizade teve em minha vida. Acredito que muitas experiências são necessárias para viver, algumas precisam ser realizadas sem alguém, algumas precisam da família, algumas precisam de amores e algumas precisam dela, da amizade. A experiência acadêmica é apenas um exemplo. Formar laços com alguém e compartilhar todas as decepções, todas as vitórias e todos os risos desesperados ao ver a nota de uma prova não é para qualquer um, e fico muito feliz de ter sido afortunado com pessoas maravilhosas que com certeza levarei para o resto de minha vida. Em minha experiência pessoal, posso dizer que muitos – e quando eu digo muitos, eu quero dizer muitos mesmo – obstáculos apareceram no caminho, como, por exemplo, ter que comandar centenas de trabalhos e ser obrigado a ser chato quando alguma coisa saía errado, ter que aguentar horas e horas ouvindo decepções amorosas quando o álcool chega ao seu ápice nas nossas inesquecíveis festas, ou até mesmo alugar três casas na praia para curtimos as férias e reagir a um assalto enquanto levava esse dinheiro na bolsa para deixá-lo no banco. Pai, mãe, desculpe por nunca ter contado isso a vocês, mas acho que agora vai ser meio difícil vocês brigarem comigo, já que estão no meio da plateia. — Kyungsoo sorriu ao ouvir os risos silenciosos que vinham do auditório. — Mas, apesar disso tudo, tem seus lados positivos. Como, por exemplo, ter tido três festas surpresas com a presença de toda a classe, todos os anos ter sido honrado com a sopa maravilhosa que vocês sempre fizeram quando eu ficava gripado, e ter recebido o apoio de todos quando eu mais precisei. Para ser sincero, acho que é isso que nos uniu por tanto tempo: as nossas diferenças, nossos defeitos e nossas qualidades. Conseguimos conviver com elas e, mesmo que não soubéssemos muito o que fazer, sempre estávamos lá para ajudar com o que estivesse ao nosso alcance. A faculdade me concedeu todos esses momentos que são marcantes em meu coração e, por mais que eu tenha me aproximado mais de alguns do que de outros, todos serão lembrados de maneiras distintas, mas igualmente especiais em minha alma. Gratidão por todos os dias que foram menos tediosos porque vocês estavam lá. Gratidão pelas horas no grupo de estudos que a gente usou para conversar e fofocar. Gratidão pelos abraços e por todos os conselhos. Felicidade para nós, que nos mantemos de pé por todos esses anos. Felicidade para nós, que temos lembranças para uma vida toda. Felicidade para nós que, em algum momento do caminho, nos encontramos em algum lugar. Felicidade para nós que, no meio dessa loucura, construímos laços excepcionalmente fortes. Muita sorte para nós que, felizmente, com ela, encontramos amizade e amor em uma pessoa só. — Kyungsoo olhou para Chanyeol no meio de todos os formandos, sabendo exatamente o lugar que ele estava e ouvindo o coro de “Own” vindo de seus colegas, que sorriam abertamente olhando para o casal. — E mais sorte ainda para aqueles que ainda não encontraram, mas sentem que estão perigosamente perto. — Kyungsoo sorriu olhando para Yixing e Jongin, que se cumprimentaramm com um soco de mãos, orgulhosamente solteiros. — Finalmente, gratidão pelo o que passou, felicidade por termos conseguido, e sorte para o futuro que nos espera com os braços abertos e um sorriso no rosto. E, como sempre, classe 2012?

— Sobreviventes do fim do mundo! — Todos completam em coro, com os braços para cima em forma de comemoração.

— Obrigado a todos. — Kyungsoo se afasta do microfone, fazendo uma reverência e voltando ao seu lugar, sendo recebido com abraços de canto e tapas nas costas. Chanyeol procura o olhar dele e, quando encontra, sente as lágrimas que segurava tão forte derramarem de uma vez só, silenciosamente. A boca de Kyungsoo forma um “eu te amo” com os lábios e Chanyeol sorriu, colocando a mão no peito e pressionando um lábio no outro, antes de falar baixinho “eu também.”

Chanyeol nem vê o tempo passar e, quando a colação está prestes a terminar, ele só se desliga de seus devaneios e de todos os flashbacks que passavam em sua cabeça quando vê todos os colegas se levantando. Nada mais chega aos seus ouvidos, além da contagem regressiva de todas as pessoas presentes no teatro. Chanyeol lembra do que está acontecendo apenas quando a contagem chega no cinco e nesse momento seu coração parece que pula do peito, sua boca seguindo a contagem automaticamente.

Três... dois... um.

A chuva de capelos é linda e Chanyeol sente como se sua vida antiga fosse jogada para cima e, descendo junto com o objeto, a chance de uma vida nova chegasse em suas mãos. Quando ele vira para parabenizar os amigos, Chanyeol vê o seu destino com os braços estendidos, olhando para si. Kyungsoo, com os lábios trêmulos por mais que tentasse não demonstrar isso, o esperava com os olhos marejados. Chanyeol o abraça imediatamente e o som de Kyungsoo soluçando contra seu ombro é o suficiente para que Chanyeol se desmanchasse em lágrimas junto.

— Eu amo muito você, Soo.

— Eu amo você muito mais, Chany. Você não tem ideia.

— Acho que eu consigo ter uma noção.

— Impossível. Nem eu sei como é possível eu gostar tanto de alguém assim... mas já era de se esperar. Você me ensinou a amar, Chanyeol. Eu nunca vou esquecer isso.

Chanyeol fechou os olhos com força, deixando as lágrimas escorrerem com mais facilidade e o sorriso que seus lábios formavam era a coisa mais verdadeira que o seu corpo consegue fazer.

⌛⌛⌛

— Vem cá.

— Onde, Kyungsoo?

— Vem aqui! — Ele responde, gargalhando. Chanyeol é puxado pela mão até o canto mais longe e escondido da garagem onde estão, na fila para esperar a entrada do baile. Essa pequena fuga parecia ter seus amigos como cúmplices, já que eles se arrumaram na fila de uma maneira que ninguém percebesse a ausência do casal.

Quando eles finalmente pararam, de frente um para o outro, em um corredor estreito onde a única coisa presente era uma porta de metal com uma placa de “somente funcionários”, Chanyeol tenta conter o sorriso e a curiosidade, mas falha miseravelmente.

— O que é, Kyungsoo?

— Bom, hoje nós estamos oficializando dois anos de namoro e eu achei que talvez fosse o momento de te dar isso...

Kyungsoo, que sempre prezou pelas conversas que iam direto ao ponto, tirou a caixinha preta do bolso da calça social e a abriu, revelando duas alianças finas de prata.

— Soo...

— Feliz 2 anos. Queria falar com você antes para saber o que devíamos gravar nela, então depois de hoje você me devolve, tá? Mas quero que a gente use, vai ficar lindo nas fotos...

— Eu também tenho algo pra te dar.

Kyungsoo parou no meio da frase e inclinou a cabeça para a direita, confuso. Chanyeol arregalou os olhos e sorriu enquanto procurava o pacote de plástico dentro do bolso que ficava na parte interna de seu paletó. Ao puxá-lo, Kyungsoo não teve muito tempo para ver o que era, já que Chanyeol puxou o que parecia ser um colar e virou de costas, se abaixando para que Kyungsoo alcançasse seu pescoço.

— Fecha pra mim?

Kyungsoo encaixou o colar com facilidade e Chanyeol, antes de se virar para o namorado, fez com que Kyungsoo ficasse de costas para si também e, passando o colar pelo rosto dele, fechou-o com alguns segundos a mais do que pretendia, mas conseguiu. Kyungsoo automaticamente olhou para baixo e viu um pingente com a metade de uma casa pendurado pela corrente de prata. As paredes da sua parte da casa eram brancas e o telhado vermelho, com a grama verde e um cachorro ao lado da janela. Virando-se para Chanyeol, Kyungsoo conseguiu ver o pingente que completava o que o seu faltava: o resto da casa e uma árvore verde ao lado. Os olhos de Kyungsoo brilhavam e Chanyeol respirou fundo antes que começasse a falar, engolindo o choro que infelizmente apareceu em sua voz trêmula e quebradiça:

— Eu fui nessa loja porque eu queria dar algo que tentasse resumir a importância que você tem na minha vida e depois de rodar todas as prateleiras e todas as seções, eu vi esses colares pendurados ao lado da cobradora, brilhando como se fosse só para eu ver, e foi nesse momento que eu percebi que não tinha presente que mais representasse o que eu sinto por você do que esse. — Chanyeol respirou fundo mais uma vez, a voz ficando mais fraca e baixa na medida que as lágrimas vão chegando em seus olhos. — Você me completa e estar do seu lado é sentir que eu estou em casa o tempo todo. O seu cheiro me acalma e o seu toque virou algo que o meu corpo pede diariamente, Soo. Eu sei que não deveria depender tanto assim em alguém que não fosse eu mesmo, mas você me é tão familiar e confortável que eu não consigo me segurar. — As lágrimas de Chanyeol caíram e Kyungsoo o abraçou, passando a mão calmamente em suas costas. — Minha casa virou você e eu simplesmente nunca quero me mudar.

Os dois ficaram abraçados por algum tempo, Kyungsoo ouvindo os soluços silenciosos de Chanyeol enquanto sorria, submerso no poço de amor que tinha mergulhado ao ouvir tudo aquilo de seu amado. Kyungsoo se afastou apenas o suficiente para que conseguisse encarar Chanyeol, limpando as suas lágrimas e suspirando ao sentir o coração apertar ao ver os olhos vermelhos do maior, que respirava com dificuldade.

— Você nunca vai precisar sair, Chany. E, se no futuro isso acontecer, o que não vai, mas se acontecer, você vai ter sempre um lugar para voltar.

**2020**

Kyungsoo solta uma risada ao ver os olhos curiosos de Chanyeol o encararem. Automaticamente a sua cabeça pensa em frases que ele poderia usar para mentir ou pelo menos omitir a verdade, mas Kyungsoo sente que já passou da fase onde precisava fingir a sua vontade real. Ele mantém o contato visual com Chanyeol enquanto coloca a mão direita dentro da camisa e puxa o colar de prata, mostrando a metade do outro pingente intacto, preservada mesmo depois de tantos anos. Kyungsoo ouve Chanyeol puxar o ar e segurar, surpreso. Ele coloca o pingente para dentro da camisa novamente e pigarreia, indicando com a cabeça para a sala, usando os sobrinhos como desculpa mais uma vez. Chanyeol concorda silenciosamente, claramente com a cabeça em outro lugar.

Na sala, Kyung-Mi e Kyung-Mo começam a brigar sobre quem ficaria com o controle da televisão e Kyungsoo repreende-os com um olhar, pegando o controle da mão dos dois e esperando pacientemente até que eles cheguem em uma conclusão.

— Eu quero assistir o filme que eu te contei, tio!

— Nós vamos assistir o filme em casa, de madrugada! Tio, você prometeu!

— Ei, ei, ei! Eu não prometi coisa nenhuma! Kyung-Mi, não dá pra assistir ao filme aqui porque daqui a pouco nós estamos voltando para casa, ok? Decidam outra coisa.

— Eu quero Blaze!

— Eu quero Ladybug!

— Por que vocês não assistem Backyardigans? Vocês gostavam quando eram pequenos. — Chanyeol diz, da cozinha, dando de ombros.

— Nós não somos mais crianças, Tio Chanyeol. — Kyung-Mi diz, decidida.

— Eu quero Backyardigans!

— Kyung-Mo!

— Tio Chanyeol, você assiste com a gente?

Chanyeol sorri e larga os potes na pia, limpando as mãos em um pano e indo sentar-se no sofá.

— Quer que eu lave?

— Não precisa, você sabe que eu gosto de lavar a louça.

Chanyeol coloca o desenho na televisão e Kyung-Mo se ajeita em um lado dele enquanto Kyung-Mi fica do outro. Kyungsoo, que estava sentado no tapete, sente a pata de Toben na parte de cima de sua mão, e Kyungsoo levou aquilo como um pedido de atenção. Rapidamente ele se conectou com o cachorro, tentando a qualquer custo o ensinar algum truque.

Chanyeol, que via a cena do sofá, sorriu sozinho, abraçando ainda mais os sobrinhos do ex-namorado e deixando seus pensamentos voarem para o passado.

**2015**

— Tem certeza que você empacotou todos os livros?

— Sim, Do Kyungsoo. Todos os livros.

— Até esse?

Kyungsoo colocou no colo de Chanyeol “A garota que roubava livros”, sabendo que ele estava completamente ansioso para comprá-lo. Chanyeol sentiu o sorriso crescer no rosto e, pelos olhos de Kyungsoo, o namorado sentiu o coração aquecer, sorrindo também.

— Soo, eu ia comprar ele hoje, não precisava...

— Quando você terminar, não esqueça de me emprestar.

Chanyeol deu um beijo na bochecha de Kyungsoo e deixou o livro ao lado da televisão, levantando-se. Encontrar o melhor caminho até a cozinha entre tantas caixas levava alguns segundos da análise de Chanyeol. O apartamento estava uma bagunça, mas ele precisava de agilidade para chegar ao micro-ondas a tempo, já que a pipoca já estourava e logo mais estaria pronta.

— Coloca o colchão aí no chão mesmo! — Chanyeol disse da cozinha em um tom mais elevado, por mais que o lugar não fosse tão grande assim.

— Já coloquei!

— Você lê os meus pensamentos, né?

— Talvez. Nunca vou te contar.

Chanyeol sorriu sozinho enquanto esperava os segundos acabarem, já segurando a tigela para despejar a pipoca. Kyungsoo estava no cargo para escolher o filme e ele já sabia que Jogos Vorazes: A Esperança parte 2 seria o escolhido. Pela terceira vez. Kyungsoo era apaixonado nessa trilogia e Chanyeol tinha começado a gostar um pouquinho mais da mesma, por mais que já estivesse cheio de algumas cenas.

Finalmente, depois de colocar a pipoca na tigela, Chanyeol voltou para a sala lentamente e deitou-se ao lado de Kyungsoo, que já tinha começado o filme e estava em seus primeiros minutos.

Depois de algum tempo, o celular de Kyungsoo vibrou loucamente e o coração de Chanyeol acelerou, sentindo que alguma coisa estava prestes a acontecer. Kyungsoo, pelo jeito, também sentiu a mesma coisa, já que nunca atendia ligações ou respondia mensagens de texto enquanto assistia. O filme foi pausado e Kyungsoo atendeu a ligação, olhando para Chanyeol.

— Alô? Mãe? O que foi?

Chanyeol vê a mudança no rosto de Kyungsoo em câmera lenta. Primeiro, seus olhos se arregalam e sua boca abre, ficando assim por algum tempo. Ele começa a levantar lentamente e Chanyeol o copia, procurando entre as caixas a que está escrito “ROUPAS”, já que Chanyeol assumiu que eles iriam sair. Ao achá-la, seu coração acelerou ao ouvir a voz de Kyungsoo respondendo a sua mãe no telefone sem saber do que se tratava o assunto.

— Mas, mãe, ela está bem? Você tem certeza? Precisa de alguma coisa? Não... eu e Chanyeol estamos indo. Dez minutos estamos aí.

A roupa de Kyungsoo já estava separada em cima do colchão e Chanyeol terminava de vestir o moletom quando viu o rosto espantado e congelado de Kyungsoo, ainda com a boca levemente aberta.

— Soo, o que aconteceu? Me conta. O que foi?

— Chany... A Kyungsoon entrou em trabalho de parto. — Kyungsoo disse, finalmente suavizando o rosto com um sorriso que Chanyeol nunca vira antes. — Eu vou ser tio.

⌛⌛⌛

Passar horas tendo que aguentar o crescimento contínuo da ansiedade no coração era algo que Chanyeol não estava acostumado, e ver Kyungsoo andando de um lado para o outro, roendo o canto das unhas, lhe dava um sentimento incômodo que de nada lhe ajudava.

— Soo, senta...

— Não consigo. Minhas pernas precisam se mexer.

— Parece que quem vai ter um filho é ele. — Disse o sogro de Chanyeol, sentado ao seu lado enquanto lia o jornal do dia. Chanyeol sorriu, sendo retribuído pelo mesmo.

— Até parece que você não está nem um pouco nervoso, né, Senhor Do?

— Confio na força da minha filha, Kyungsoo. Sei que tudo vai dar certo.

— E no depois, o senhor não pensou não? Quando tiver dois corpinhos correndo pela sua sala, fazendo a maior bagunça?

— Eles não vão fazer isso, nunca vou deixar.

Chanyeol trocou olhares com sua sogra, que olhava para o marido por cima dos óculos com um sorriso no rosto.

— Por favor, Kyungsoo, me lembre quem tirou todos os objetos de vidro dos armários e colocou no sótão, afirmando que crianças não podiam crescer mexendo com essas coisas?

— Acho, apenas acho, que foi o papai.

— Obrigada. — Ela diz, voltando a atenção para o seu livro.

Kyungsoo e seu pai começaram a debater sobre quem estava certo e Chanyeol só conseguia prestar atenção em como seus sogros conseguiam fingir perfeitamente bem. Ambos estavam sentados, aparentemente tranquilos, mas já fazia quinze minutos que a senhora Do não trocava a página e apenas a fitava, mexendo levemente os pés. O senhor Do, por sua vez, estava tentando fingir que estava prestando atenção na página de esportes, algo que Chanyeol sabia que ele detestava.

A família toda de Kyungsoo era ótima em fingir, mas todos eles tinham um limite. O de Kyungsoo já tinha passado há tempos, os pais deles, porém, estavam chegando lá.

O cunhado de Chanyeol abriu a porta enquanto vestia roupas azuis hospitalar e, por mais que a touca e a máscara escondessem grande parte de seu rosto, era visível o sorriso no brilho de seus olhos. Todos esperaram ansiosamente a chegada dele na sala de espera em pé, sorrindo alegremente, esperando boas notícias. Quando ele abriu a porta e olhou para o senhor e a senhora Do, lágrimas começaram a formar em seus olhos e Chanyeol sentiu o coração apertar ao perceber que ele as segurava por tempo demais.

— Eles são... são a coisa mais linda que eu já vi. — Jongdae diz, buscando ar. Seus sogros se abraçam e Kyungsoo suspirou, abraçando o cunhado de lado e passando a mão em suas costas, tentando o acalmar. — Kyung-Mi nasceu primeiro e Kyung-Mo veio três minutos depois. Você estava certo, Chanyeol. — Ele disse, com um sorriso. Chanyeol gargalhou e bateu palmas, emocionado demais para falar alguma coisa. — Kyungsoon... eu... ela aguentou tudo aquilo... toda aquela dor... vocês tinham que ver... ela gritava e logo depois sorria, apertando a minha mão… dizendo que eu estava branco demais... — Jongdae voltou a chorar e senhor Do se aproximou, abraçando o genro e dando tapas em suas costas que ecoaram na sala inteira. Kyungsoo veio até os braços de Chanyeol e ali ficou, soluçando e respirando fundo ao ver a cena. Jongdae se afastou do sogro e da sogra e fez uma reverência longa, respirando com dificuldade. — Obrigado por terem me dado a mão dela... eu nunca fui tão feliz na vida.

Chanyeol apertou um lábio contra o outro e apoiou o queixo na cabeça de Kyungsoo, deixando uma lágrima escorrer de seus olhos. Seu coração doía com tanta emoção e ter Kyungsoo em seus braços fazia com que aquela memória fosse apenas mais bonita.

⌛⌛⌛

— Tem certeza que não quer ir embora? Você não precisa ficar. — Kyungsoo sussurrou, passando os dedos nos cabelos de Chanyeol. O mais alto tinha deitado em cima dos bancos da sala de espera e estava com a cabeça apoiada no colo do namorado, sentindo que podia adormecer a qualquer momento.

— Eu só vou quando você for. — Chanyeol murmurou, suspirando fundo. Kyungsoo continuou o carinho e encostou a própria cabeça na parede atrás de si, sentindo as pálpebras pesarem e o corpo quase descansar por inteiro, se não fosse a voz em sua cabeça obrigando-o a se manter acordado.

— Vocês ainda estão aqui? — Jongdae disse, com apenas metade do corpo dentro da sala. Ele já estava sem a máscara e o sorriso que Chanyeol sabia que estava em seu rosto desde o começo estava ali, vivo e quente. — Não estão cansados?

— Mais ou menos. E a mana? Como está?

— Está ótima, recebendo ajuda das enfermeiras para tomar banho, mas está de pé praticamente sozinha, é incrível. Eu preciso passar lá em casa para pegar algumas coisas, daqui a pouco eles vão ficar na sala de observação e vocês podem ir ver eles de longe...

— Não quer que eu vá? Você não devia sair daqui... — Chanyeol disse, se levantando subitamente.

— Imagina... nunca estive tão acordado na vida! — Jongdae disse, batendo na porta e apontando para o corredor da esquerda. — Vocês conseguem ver eles dali, se quiserem.

— Que pergunta! — Kyungsoo disse, levantando rapidamente com Chanyeol atrás de si. Jongdae foi para o lado contrário, quase saltitante.

— Daqui a pouco eu volto!

— Ok! — Chanyeol respondeu, seguindo Kyungsoo que estava com o passo apressado. Pelo vidro, era possível ver as camas minúsculas e duas recém-nascidas, uma em cada canto da sala. Chanyeol sorriu no mesmo segundo que viu aqueles nenéns dormindo tão pacificamente, enrolados em cobertores leves.

A porta se abriu com um baque e Chanyeol e Kyungsoo olharam automaticamente para a mesma, com muita expectativa. A enfermeira puxava apenas um carrinho com naturalidade, como se fizesse isso há muito tempo. Quando ela colocou esse carrinho que continha duas camas na linha de visão deles, o coração de Chanyeol começou a acelerar. Kyungsoo começou a se mexer para ver melhor, tentando achar o melhor ângulo e, quando conseguiu, ele se manteve no lugar, intacto. Nem percebeu quando a enfermeira saiu da sala, com os olhos vidrados nos dois bebês na sua frente. Kyung-Mi dormia pacificamente enquanto Kyung-Mo se mexeu até que finalmente repousou a mão no ombro da irmã, adormecendo no mesmo instante.

Chanyeol chegou mais perto do vidro, apreciando todos os detalhes das crianças e de como as características mais marcantes dos Do não tinham sumido. As bocas cheinhas e o formato dos olhos redondos estavam ali, claros para quem quisesse ver. Porém, as características de Jongdae também eram perceptíveis, as sobrancelhas finas e as orelhas perfeitas. Chanyeol viu de canto Kyungsoo encostar a mão no vidro, acariciando-o na direção dos pequenos, com um sorriso no rosto e lágrimas nos olhos.

— O tio nunca vai deixar de amar vocês, nem por um segundo.

Chanyeol encarou o namorado, visivelmente emocionado com tudo aquilo, sentindo o coração acelerar. O perfil de Kyungsoo, de alguma forma, demonstrava quão óbvio e gigante já era seu amor pelos sobrinhos e Chanyeol se sentiu honrado em compartilhar desse momento com ele, ao seu lado.

Chanyeol procurou a mão de Kyungsoo e, quando encontrou, entrelaçou seus dedos nos dele, sorrindo. Eles se afastaram do vidro e se apoiaram na parede contrária, sem desviarem os olhos dos nenéns por mais de um minuto.

— Posso dizer algo? —Kyungsoo sussurrou, tão baixo que Chanyeol quase não o escutou.

— Qualquer coisa.

— Eu quero um, Chanyeol. — Ele encarou Chanyeol que mostrou um rosto confuso, torcendo o nariz enquanto esperava Kyungsoo complementar a frase. — Eu quero um filho, Chany. Quero ter a nossa família.

Chanyeol sentiu como se tivessem tirado toda a força que ele tinha nas pernas e, se não estivesse com o corpo apoiado na parede, com certeza teria caído. Instintivamente seus dedos apertaram os de Kyungsoo e, ao encarar os olhos do namorado, sentiu o corpo estremecer ao notar a sinceridade e seriedade que ele mostrava.

— Soo... eu...

— Nós vamos ter bastante tempo para pensar. — Kyungsoo disse, não deixando Chanyeol terminar a frase. — Mas eu realmente quero.

— Eu... também. — Chanyeol sussurrou, sem desviar os olhos de Kyungsoo. Os dois abriram um sorriso ao mesmo tempo e Kyungsoo abraçou Chanyeol, suspirando.

— Você tem certeza?

— Absoluta. Mas acho que vai demorar algum tempo... o processo de adoção é lento e nós temos muitas coisas para resolver...

— Que coisas? — Kyungsoo passou as mãos na cintura de Chanyeol e se apoiou ali, olhando para cima e encarando o namorado com um sorriso no rosto. — Algo entre nós não está resolvido?

— Bom... eu não quero adotar um filho sem estar casado.

Chanyeol desviou o olhar de Kyungsoo para o chão milhares de vezes enquanto o silêncio preenchia o momento como um todo. As mãos de Kyungsoo ainda estavam se apoiando na cintura de Chanyeol e, tirando os batimentos acelerados de seu coração, essas são as únicas coisas que ele conseguia sentir no momento. Depois de alguns minutos, Chanyeol começou:

— Mas a gente não precisa...

— Quer se casar comigo?

Chanyeol sentiu o corpo congelar. A boca entreaberta engoliu a palavra que ele estava prestes a dizer e, por um momento, ele não se lembrou de nada. As letras fugiram de sua cabeça e formar frases parecia ser algo difícil demais. Kyungsoo esperou com um sorriso no rosto e piscou os olhos rapidamente quando Chanyeol sussurrou um “o quê?” tão baixo que ele só conseguiu entender por estar bem próximo ao seu namorado.

— Eu perguntei se você, Park Chanyeol, aceita se casar comigo.

O corpo de Kyungsoo relaxou quando Chanyeol começou a concordar freneticamente com a cabeça. A voz grossa murmurando diversos “sim!” em seu ouvido fizeram seu corpo estremecer, o que Chanyeol sentiu também apesar de todos os sentimentos o inundando no momento. Depois de um longo abraço recheado de beijos e sorrisos, Kyungsoo se afastou e pegou a mão direita de Chanyeol, beijando a aliança que há tanto tempo usavam. Chanyeol repetiu o ato, puxando o rosto de Kyungsoo para um beijo longo e calmo, repleto de amor e carinho. Eles se separaram e, ainda com os lábios se encostando, dizem, um após o outro:

— Eu amo você.

— Eu amo, amo, amo você.

A risada que veio depois dos inúmeros selares é música para o ouvido dos dois, que continuaram abraçados por vários minutos que passaram em um piscar de olhos. 

⌛⌛⌛


	3. You'll never show weakness for letting go.

**OVER AGAIN.**

_third._

**We were young, we were side by side, don’t know when we started losing touch… If you want, we can walk around, maybe that would be enough. Used to talk, drinking to the night, I would wake up on the front room floor, all along you’d be in my bed, made me crazy, made me want you more…**

⌛⌛⌛

****

— Pronto! — Chanyeol diz, se levantando após o celular apitar, avisando que já haviam se passado vinte minutos. — A massa já descansou, agora é só cortar e colocar no forno!

— Tio Chanyeol... — Kyung-Mo começa, esfregando os olhos com os dedos pequenos. — Eu estou com muito sono...

— Ah... — Chanyeol murmura e se aproxima do menino, o pegando no colo e segurando sua mão com muito carinho. — Se você me prometer que não vai dormir, eu deixo você cortar quantos pedaços de biscoito você quiser!

— É verdade?

— Eu também, eu também! — Kyung-Mi diz, saindo do sofá com um pulo.

— É verdade, os dois vão me ajudar, pode ser?

Eles se animam e vão até a cozinha, deixando Kyungsoo sozinho na sala, brincando com o cachorro que já estava desinteressado.

— Kyungsoo, você pega dois bancos que estão no quarto de hóspedes para mim, por favor? Dois bancos pretos.

— Claro.

Kyungsoo se levanta com um grunhido baixo, acariciando os pelos de Toben antes de ir até o quarto. Quando ele chega, a primeira coisa que vê é a pilha de camisetas em cima da escrivaninha, e Kyungsoo logo assume que elas não são de Chanyeol. Sem prestar atenção em mais coisas, seus olhos param nos dois bancos no final da cama de solteiro. Quando ele pega os dois bancos e se vira, seus olhos voltam para a escrivaninha preta, mas, dessa vez, focam em outra coisa. Um vaso de vidro repleto com flores de papel amarelo enfeitava a mesa, e um bilhete jazia ao lado, e, por mais que Kyungsoo tentasse resistir, sua curiosidade foi grande demais para não se aproximar e ver do que se tratava.

“Para o meu Yeollie. Meu único Yeollie.”

Uma agonia imensa surgiu no corpo de Kyungsoo na medida que ele respirava fundo. Seu coração parecia ter sido esmagado em pedaços mínimos e, de algum jeito, ele ainda vivia. Ele engoliu em seco, mantendo os olhos no bilhete e esperando que os milhões de pensamentos que lhe apareciam, sumissem. Ter que lidar com o fato de saber que outra pessoa tinha Chanyeol nunca tinha lhe ocorrido, mas era difícil agora que a prova disso estava ali, bem na sua frente. Com os olhos fechados ele respirou fundo, soltando um banco para fechar a porta do quarto e tentar deixar que o desespero que tomara o seu coração desaparecesse de uma vez.

Ao chegar na cozinha, a dor que sentia na alma, de alguma forma, tinha aumentado. Ver Chanyeol com as mãos e o nariz levemente sujos com farinha, rindo para seus sobrinhos como se nada tivesse acontecido era demais para seu coração. Os pequenos gargalhavam sempre que sentiam a massa do biscoito com as mãos brancas, por mais que a altura dificultasse. Kyungsoo colocou os bancos para eles e voltou para a sala, observando de longe o relacionamento que Chanyeol sempre tivera com os seus familiares e, por mais que muito tempo tivesse passado, ainda era confortável como antes.

Pois Chanyeol era fácil de lidar, ele era ágil e justo, bom falante e bom ouvinte. Ele conseguia ser equilibrado até em seus defeitos e isso foi algo que Kyungsoo sempre prezou, além de sua paciência e sua resiliência. Kyungsoo tinha lido em vários lugares algumas desculpas que as pessoas davam ao final de relacionamentos: não era para ser, o destino não quis assim, ele era a pessoa certa na hora errada.

O problema era que, sempre que pensava nessas desculpas como respostas para as próprias dúvidas, Kyungsoo não conseguia acreditar nelas, nunca. Se não era para ser, como que nos anos que ficaram juntos ele sentiu o exato oposto? Se o destino não quis, o que é destino então? Se a maioria das coisas que aconteceram em sua vida não foram para encontrar Chanyeol, então para que serviram? Se ele era a pessoa certa na hora errada, quando seria a hora certa? A única certeza que Kyungsoo teve em relação aos seus sentimentos era que eles eram absurdamente verdadeiros, sempre foram.

Como ele podia aceitar que a cena que via diante de seus olhos seria breve, que nunca mais se repetiria? Que ele nunca mais fosse pisar naquela casa se não fosse pelos seus sobrinhos?

Como ele podia aceitar para si mesmo que deixara Chanyeol escapar assim de suas mãos, tão facilmente?

Em algum momento entre os seus devaneios, as crianças tinham voltado para o sofá e Kyungsoo só tinha percebido quando os pés de Kyung-Mi bateram em seu braço enquanto ela se mexia, dormindo pacificamente. Kyung-Mo estava do outro lado, adormecido com um bico nos lábios. Chanyeol estava se apoiando no balcão da cozinha, mexendo no celular sem desviar os olhos por um momento.

Kyungsoo puxou o ar e levantou do sofá, indo até a porta e sentando-se no chão, colocando o tênis.

— Onde você vai? — Chanyeol pergunta com a cabeça inclinada para a esquerda, segurando a porta da geladeira aberta.

— Vou buscar o carro na casa de Kyungsoon. Não vou levar eles dormindo no colo e talvez eles vão lá para casa...

— Ah, entendi. Pode ir, eu olho eles. Volte rápido que daqui a pouco eles vão estar prontos!

— Tá bom! — Kyungsoo diz, abrindo a porta principal e fechando-a na mesma hora, encostando a cabeça na mesma e respirando fundo antes de começar a andar pela rua até a casa de sua irmã, refazendo o trajeto para a loja de conveniência que eles tinham realizado mais cedo.

Alguns minutos depois Kyungsoo chega na casa de sua irmã e, felizmente, ninguém estava em casa. No momento que ele se senta no carro, sua testa vai lentamente na direção do volante e ele suspira, tentando espantar toda e qualquer imagem de Chanyeol que fizesse o seu coração bater mais rápido que o normal, em vão.

Ele bate a cabeça no volante e sem querer a buzina toca, mas Kyungsoo mal percebe. Ele segura os cantos com mais força e morde os lábios, sentindo as lágrimas chegarem e caírem rapidamente, sem que ele conseguisse contê-las.

— Céus, como que nós ficamos assim?

**Setembro de 2016**

— Doutorado, Zhang Yixing? Você está louco?

— O quê? — Yixing soltou uma gargalhada e inclinou a cabeça para o lado. — A ideia é tão absurda assim?

— Não, é só... — Jongin respirou fundo, coçando o cabelo. — Nunca pensei que você gostasse tanto da faculdade assim... Depois da pós eu simplesmente entreguei nas mãos de Deus.

— Mas você nasceu com uma sorte natural, Jongin. Os empregos que você conseguiu durante a vida toda são os melhores.

— Ah, você fala como se não fosse sortudo, né, Park Chanyeol?

— Quando que eu fui sortudo? — Chanyeol apareceu na sala de estar, secando um prato e com os olhos arregalados.

— Tá, tá... — Jongin disse, depois de um tempo pensando fazendo com que todos na casa soltassem uma risada. — Mas em situações cotidianas você sempre foi o mais sortudo.

— Pois é, né? — Baekhyun se ajeitou no chão da sala, desviando o olhar da televisão para olhar para Chanyeol. — Todo mundo sempre pagou um pau pra ele, principalmente os professores. Com a galera da sala era a mesma coisa, mas ele nunca aproveitava esse privilégio. Eu e o Jongin enchíamos o saco dele todos os dias por causa disso.

— Eu não aproveitava, mas vocês, por outro lado...

— Mas é claro! — Jongin bateu a mão na de Baekhyun, que sorria, concordando. — Alguém tinha que aproveitar, paixão. Aproveitar principalmente as pessoas que você rejeitou por causa da sua paixonite pelo Kyungsoo, né?

Chanyeol encontrou o olhar de Kyungsoo, que estava sentado na mesa com um sorriso orgulhoso no rosto. Chanyeol sentiu as bochechas ficarem vermelhas e abaixou a cabeça, pegando outro prato para secar enquanto sorria timidamente.

— Acho que aquele foi o único momento azarado dele, né? Ter se declarado enquanto estava bêbado. — Yixing disse, rindo. — Tantos outros momentos que isso podia ter acontecido...

— Que momentos?! — Jongin quase gritou, gargalhando. — Se dependesse do Chanyeol, o Kyungsoo nunca ia saber, sério. Ele era tímido demais, não lembra os dias que ele ficou sem ir pra faculdade depois daquele dia no bar? — Jongin disse com um bico nos lábios. — Quase que eu arrastei ele pela casa!

— Como você é dramático! Nem foi tanto assim...

— Como não? Quando você levantou da cama eu juro que eu ouvi ela agradecendo.

Chanyeol revirou os olhos e voltou a prestar atenção em sua receita, mas instintivamente virou o rosto quando ouviu a voz de Kyungsoo.

— Mas ele realmente era tímido demais... quando a gente conversou na sala depois da aula que eu percebi isso com mais clareza.

— Você não pode falar muita coisa também, Kyungsoo. Sempre foi bem tímido!

— Pois é. — Kyungsoo diz, sorrindo. — É que naquele dia eu não sabia bem o que responder pra ele, então simplesmente chamei ele pra sair, não via a hora daquele estranhamento acabar.

Chanyeol parou de descascar as batatas no mesmo instante, sentindo o coração pesar e a sensação de constrangimento crescer em seu peito, sentindo-se como um tolo por ter sentido vergonha de um momento que aconteceu anos atrás. Como o silêncio na sala ainda reinava e Chanyeol sentia que os olhares estavam ele, ele soltou uma risada fraca e voltou à sua tarefa, respirando fundo e mordendo os lábios levemente, sentindo as palavras subirem pela garganta e parando em um lugar escondido, esperando apenas o momento certo para serem ditas.

⌛⌛⌛

Kyungsoo fechou a porta e suspirou, sorrindo ao ver Chanyeol guardar a louça em silêncio. Quando ele se aproximou e encostou a cabeça na porta da geladeira, Chanyeol engoliu em seco e passou as mãos nos cabelos.

— Então você não queria me chamar pra sair quando a gente se conheceu?

— Quê? — Kyungsoo perguntou, fechando os olhos e balançando a cabeça.

— Foi o que você disse, não foi? — Chanyeol sorriu, voltando a guardar a louça. — Que você não sabia o que responder então me chamou para sair. Só por isso.

— Chanyeol, sério isso?

— Qual o problema? É uma pergunta sincera e acho que eu mereço uma resposta.

— Isso foi anos atrás, relaxa...

— Queria ou não queria?

Kyungsoo suspirou e abriu a geladeira, pegando uma garrafa de água e indo para a sala.

— Não vou discutir isso com você agora.

— Então eu já entendi.

— Chanyeol, pelo amor de Deus, você ficou chateado com isso mesmo? Eu estar vivendo com você depois de tantos anos não te diz nada? — Kyungsoo disse com um sorriso, não levando a sério aquele começo de discussão.

— Claro que diz, Kyungsoo. É apenas uma pergunta.

Kyungsoo suspirou e sentou no sofá, olhando para Chanyeol, piscando os olhos.

— Tá, até aquele momento eu não tinha pensado em te chamar e não era a minha prioridade, mas eu queria que você se sentisse mais confortável, então eu te chamei. Mas fique você sabendo que, todas as outras vezes, eu te chamei esperando que você aceitasse. — Ele disse, abrindo um sorriso.

— Entendi... — Chanyeol disse, forçando um sorriso. Kyungsoo foi até a cozinha novamente e abraçou o noivo por trás, encostando a testa em seu ombro.

— Você não vai ficar chateado por isso, vai?

— Não, eu só... — Chanyeol suspirou, colocando a mão em cima da mão de Kyungsoo. — Eu só estou imaginando o que teria acontecido se você tivesse sido verdadeiro sobre os seus sentimentos como eu fui com os meus naquele dia.

— Céus, não é pra tanto...

— Tá bom, Kyungsoo... eu não quero discutir, tá?

— Mas eu não quero que você fique assim...

— Já passou, sério. Não esquenta.

Kyungsoo voltou para a sala, suspirando. Chanyeol terminou seus afazeres e deitou na cama, tentando achar o sono mas falhando miseravelmente. Ele sentiu o corpo de Kyungsoo cair na cama ao seu lado e ele sabia que tinha respondido o seu boa noite, mesmo não conseguindo ouvir a própria voz. Sua cabeça estava a mil, pensando em tudo o que poderia ter acontecido. Ou tudo que devia ter acontecido? E se Kyungsoo tivesse cometido um erro no momento que pediu para sair com ele? E se quem tivesse cometido o erro na verdade fora Chanyeol, assumindo todos os seus sentimentos?

E se os dois simplesmente não fossem para ser?

**2020**

Kyungsoo parou com o carro na frente da casa de Chanyeol, respirando fundo antes de sair do mesmo e abrir o portão destrancado, vendo o movimento do ex-namorado entre a sala e a cozinha pela janela, provavelmente cantarolando algo. Kyungsoo bate na porta e recebe um “Entra!” meio baixo, provavelmente para não acordar as crianças. Kyungsoo mal tinha tirado os sapatos quando o cheiro de baunilha e gengibre chegou nele. Quando ele se aproximou da cozinha, Chanyeol estava tirando uma fornada de biscoitos com um sorriso no rosto. A fumaça quente fez com que ele desviasse o rosto e aquele momento passou em câmera lenta para Kyungsoo, os olhos de Chanyeol se fechando na mesma medida que o sorriso dele se abria, formando as covinhas que Kyungsoo tanto amou beijar um dia. Quando os dois se olharam, apenas soltou o ar pelo nariz e forçou um sorriso, colocando as chaves no bolso da calça. Ele andou até metade da sala com os olhos fechados, pensando se devia falar o que realmente queria, coisa que ele não tinha feito no passado.

— Onde estão as crianças? — Kyungsoo pergunta, tentando pensar antes de agir.

— Coloquei elas no quarto. Tem problema? Eu posso trazer elas aqui de novo...

— Não, não precisa...

Kyungsoo respira fundo e tenta organizar seus pensamentos. 1, 2, 3...

**Dezembro de 2016**

Ter tanto amor por criaturas tão pequenas que nem eram de seu sangue, era algo ainda inacreditável para Chanyeol. Receber o convite de Kyungsoon para cuidar dos pequenos era a maior honra e mesmo que sair mais cedo do seu trabalho para isso não era recomendado, valia a pena. Simplesmente valia a pena.

Os gêmeos já estavam beirando os dois anos e saber que eles amavam comer seus biscoitos era o maior elogio que Chanyeol recebera na vida. Ele até tinha enjoado de cozinhar eles já que, na faculdade, era praticamente obrigado a isso. Porém, agora, parecia um talento que apenas ele tinha, o de fazer o natal dos menores mais mágico ainda.

Kyungsoo não gostava que ele mentisse para eles, mas falar para as crianças que a receita foi dada para Chanyeol diretamente do Papai Noel era algo particularmente especial para ele.

A casa nova de Kyungsoon era grande, a sala tinha um sofá preto largo que servia até de cama para quem precisasse, a sala de jantar era embutida e a cozinha tinha sido desenhada especialmente para eles, já que Jongdae exigia um ambiente bem aberto para que ele pudesse conversar com todos os seus convidados perfeitamente. O primeiro andar era tão iluminado que, de dia, as luzes raramente ficavam acesas. A única luz que tinha na sala no momento era a da televisão, que os gêmeos assistiam extremamente focados. Chanyeol tinha tentado fazer com que eles assistissem os desenhos que ele assistira na sua infância, mas eles pareceram bem entediados quando tentou.

Chanyeol escutou o carro de Kyungsoo parar na rua, e abriu um sorriso. Terminou de bater a massa e limpou as mãos brancas com farinha no avental, indo até o sofá.

— Olha... eu acho que alguém chegou!

— Mamãe? — Kyung-Mo perguntou, quase gaguejando.

— Não...

— Papai! — Kyung-Mi disse, pulando para o colo de Chanyeol.

— Também não...

— Nossa, ninguém vem aqui na porta me buscar...

— Tio Kyungsoo! — Os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo, correndo para os braços do tio. Chanyeol virou o corpo e sorriu ao ver a cena, se levantando rapidamente ao perceber que Kyungsoo já era arrastado pelos pequenos até o jardim. Kyungsoo gargalhou e virou o rosto para Chanyeol quando viu o noivo se aproximar, parando por alguns segundos para conseguir dar um selinho nele. Chanyeol se afastou sorrindo e deixou que ele fosse, ainda gargalhando.

— Como foi o trabalho? — Chanyeol perguntou, aumentando o tom da voz.

— Foi ótimo! — Kyungsoo respondeu antes de sumir pela porta branca para a parte de trás da casa.

Chanyeol voltou para a cozinha para terminar os biscoitos. Arrumou a forma e começou a cortar a massa, se assustando quando estava quase terminando e Kyung-Mi apareceu agarrando suas pernas, soltando uma risada que só ela consegue dar.

— Não se esconda atrás de seu tio! — Kyungsoo disse, aparecendo na cozinha ofegante, segurando Kyung-Mo no outro braço. — Eu ainda consigo te pegar!

Kyung-Mi soltou um grito quando Kyungsoo passou por trás de Chanyeol, correndo até alcançá-la. Chanyeol deixou a faca que estava em cima do balcão cair e bloqueou a passagem de Kyung-Mi, com os olhos arregalados.

— Sem correr na cozinha! Misericórdia, Kyungsoo! Olha o tanto de coisa aqui em cima que pode machucar, o forno está quente...

— Perdão, Senhor Park Chanyeol. — Kyungsoo fez uma reverência e fez um sinal com a cabeça para que Kyung-Mi fizesse o mesmo.

— Desculpa, Tio Chanyeol. — Ela disse, abaixando a cabeça. Chanyeol soltou um riso e deixou ela passar, e Kyungsoo voltou a correr atrás da sobrinha.

Em algum momento eles pararam e, quando Chanyeol estava colocando os doces na forma, Kyungsoo apareceu ao seu lado, mostrando as crianças já adormecidas no sofá.

— Eles dormem rápido, não?

— Nem me fale. — Chanyeol pegou a forma e colocou dentro do forno, ligando o alarme no relógio para que ficasse no ponto. Por algum motivo, a cena de Kyungsoo brincando com os sobrinhos não saia de sua cabeça então, sem que Chanyeol conseguisse pensar antes de falar, as palavras saíram de sua boca. — O que você acha de começarmos a ver o processo de adoção?

Chanyeol abre um sorriso enquanto vira o corpo para ficar de frente para Kyungsoo, sentindo o corpo todo aquecer, pensando se Kyungsoo estava apenas esperando Chanyeol tocar no assunto para eles finalmente começarem a vida que sempre quiseram. Porém, cada milésimo que passou pelos olhos de Chanyeol ao ver Kyungsoo olhar para o chão e cada segundo que eles passam em silêncio, o sorriso que ele tinha no rosto diminui.

— Eu... Você acha que esse é o momento mais adequado...? A empresa está em processo de transição, você sabe... tem muita coisa em cima de mim agora... não sei se adotar nesse momento seria o melhor... Você entende, né?

E lá estão elas: as mil possibilidades passando na cabeça de Chanyeol. Ele devia mentir? Dizer que entendia e que queria esperar? Ou ele diria o que realmente queria? Que nunca teria um momento certo, sempre alguma coisa ia acontecer para que eles tardassem ainda mais? E se ele ficasse em silêncio ou simplesmente mudasse de assunto?

O problema era que a vontade de defender o sonho que tinha era muito maior do que a preocupação em enfrentar uma briga com o homem que amava.

— Não, eu não entendo. — Chanyeol suspirou. — Eu nunca quis ser noivo apenas pelo nome, Kyungsoo. Não sou uma pessoa que aceita um compromisso desses só por aceitar e você sabe disso, sempre soube e tem completa noção que era isso que você receberia quando me pediu em casamento. Você sabe que o meu sonho sempre foi me casar, ter uma família... eu estou tentando achar algum momento na minha cabeça dos últimos dois anos que eu tenha falado que queria um filho e que você tenha assumido isso como um projeto para muito, muito futuramente.

— Muitas coisas podem mudar em dois anos, Chanyeol, e isso não exclui as prioridades. Adotar uma criança é uma responsabilidade enorme, exige tempo, paciência, calma... Me diga, você tem isso? Todas essas coisas sobrando?

— Kyungsoo, tem coisas que a gente só aprende na prática, ser pai é uma delas. Tempo a gente arranja, não somos mais estagiários. Nós nunca estivemos tão estáveis, eu não sei qual é o seu medo.

— Céus, Chanyeol, você precisa aprender a ser lógico...

Chanyeol respira fundo enquanto desamarra o avental e tira as luvas lentamente, indo até a pia para lavar as mãos. Seu coração estava acelerado e ele não conseguia pensar direito nem se conseguisse.

— Se você quisesse tanto agir com a lógica, Kyungsoo... devia ter mais responsabilidade com as promessas que você faz para o coração de outra pessoa.

— Chanyeol...

Chanyeol passa por Kyungsoo como um furacão enquanto morde os lábios, passando os olhos pelo balcão até encontrar suas chaves. Seus batimentos tão acelerados o impedem de ouvir a fechadura da porta ser aberta pela cunhada, e ele se assusta. Ele olha rapidamente para as crianças, se arrependendo de ter discutido com Kyungsoo enquanto cuidava deles, mas não podia fazer mais nada agora. Ele suspirou ao ver que Kyungsoon tinha um certo desespero nos olhos, tentando achar alguma resposta enquanto olhava de Kyungsoo para Chanyeol freneticamente. Chanyeol abriu toda a porta e ela entrou, ainda sem falar nada.

— Por favor, tire os biscoitos do forno daqui 15 minutos.

Kyungsoon apenas concordou com a cabeça, ainda visivelmente preocupada. Chanyeol olhou para as crianças uma última vez, antes de fechar a porta de uma vez por todas.

**2020**

Kyungsoo voltou para a entrada da cozinha com os punhos cerrados, sentindo a respiração pesar a cada passo que dava. Seu coração batia como se ele tivesse corrido uma maratona e, talvez, tivesse mesmo. A maior maratona de sua vida.

Frases e mais frases se formam em sua cabeça e desaparecem na mesma velocidade que chegaram. Quando Kyungsoo fecha os olhos e sente como se o próprio coração estivesse falando, a única coisa que ele se arrepende é de não ter falado com mais certeza e clareza.

— Eu não sei como vou conseguir respirar sem você do meu lado depois de hoje. — Ele sussurra, prendendo a respiração logo depois que percebe que as palavras realmente saíram de sua boca.

Chanyeol, que ainda estava mexendo no forno, congela no lugar, suspirando fundo e abaixando a cabeça, soltando uma risada fraca e falsa.

— Não está sendo exatamente fácil para mim também, Kyungsoo.

— Como nós chegamos a esse ponto, Chanyeol? — Kyungsoo diz, soltando o ar e não deixando que Chanyeol continuasse a falar, já que sua boca já abria. — Não é possível que você não sinta essa necessidade de ficarmos próximos. Não é possível que isso venha só da minha parte.

— Não vem, Kyungsoo. — Chanyeol diz, se levantando. — Acredite quando eu digo, não vem. Mas você precisa entender... — Chanyeol procura os olhos do ex-namorado, que fogem do contato o máximo que pode, mas acaba cedendo. — O jeito que você me machucou é algo que eu não superei e nem sei se vou superar.

— Eu estava cego, Chanyeol! — A voz de Kyungsoo falha no momento que ele sente as lágrimas cada vez mais perto de seus olhos. — Eu nunca quis que você achasse que eu estava te enganando porque essa nunca, nunca foi a minha intenção.

— Você sempre foi cheio de intenções, Kyungsoo. Agora, será que aprendeu a executar elas? Como eu vou saber que você realmente está disposto não só a ficar comigo, mas também a viver comigo? Você continua aterrorizado só de pensar nisso?

— Eu nunca fiquei aterrorizado, Chanyeol. Eu estava tentando ser lógico, — Chanyeol balança a cabeça em negação e coloca o pano que usou para tirar a forma em cima do balcão, e sai da cozinha em disparada até a sala. — tentando não agir na emoção como você sempre faz e acaba quebrando a cara toda vez!

— Vai ver que talvez, só talvez, seja isso que te falta. Agir pela emoção de vez em quando. — Chanyeol diz, já sentado no sofá, com as pernas balançando e as mãos segurando a cabeça abaixada, com os dedos passando pelos fios de cabelo.

Kyungsoo sente o coração afundar ao ver aquela cena e antes que ele pense direito, suas pernas já estão o levando para perto de Chanyeol e os seus joelhos já estão dobrando na frente dele. Ele reconhece a súplica em seu tom de voz mas isso não o deixa nem um pouco envergonhado, pelo contrário. Sua alma se enche com esperança.

— Mas é isso que faz a gente se dar tão bem. Você me completa, Chanyeol. Eu sou uma pessoa melhor quando estamos juntos e ser eu longe de você é uma coisa que eu conheci, mas não quero voltar a ser isso. Eu quero você perto de mim, como sempre foi.

Chanyeol demora alguns segundos para levantar a cabeça e encarar Kyungsoo, olhando profundamente em seus olhos escuros. Kyungsoo sente as mãos tremerem e o corpo inteiro congelar quando Chanyeol engole em seco e morde os lábios, pensativo. Kyungsoo apoia as mãos na própria coxa e observa atentamente cada mudança no rosto de Chanyeol.

— Mas e agora, Kyungsoo? Você está pronto agora?

**2017**

Chanyeol tenta achar motivos para não sorrir enquanto abre a porta do apartamento, mas o papel em sua bolsa o impede de sentir qualquer tristeza.

— Amor, cheguei!

Chanyeol ficou surpreso quando viu o carro de Kyungsoo parado na frente do condomínio, e, por mais que isso acabasse com os planos de fazer um jantar e decorar todo o apartamento para aquela notícia, ele estava feliz. Talvez as coisas precisassem ser assim.

— Chanyeol, finalmente! — Kyungsoo disse, parando no meio da sala com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Ele usava a antiga armação preta quadrada que Chanyeol tanto gostava, e isso fez com que ele acreditasse que aquele momento sim, era absolutamente especial. — Meu Deus, amor, eu tenho uma notícia tão, tão boa...

— Eu também! — Chanyeol entrou em casa e abraçou o noivo, sem largar a bolsa por qualquer segundo. — Duas, na verdade.

— Sério?! — Kyungsoo disse, ainda sorrindo. — Conta primeiro, então.

— Não, você primeiro.

— Mas...

— Você primeiro!

— Você tem duas! Conta uma, pelo menos.

— Tá, tá bom! Eu fui aceito na rádio, Soo! Agora eu sou administrador das mídias sociais da rádio da KBS! Dá pra acreditar?

— Eu sabia! Eu sabia que você ia conseguir! — Kyungsoo o abraçou, quase rodopiando Chanyeol no ar. — Quando você começa?

— Semana que vem! Você não tem noção, o pessoal lá é muito legal, todos engraçados, eu estou tão feliz! Mas... eu deixei a melhor notícia pro final. — Chanyeol disse, sorrindo enquanto mordia o lábio inferior. — Mas conta você agora!

— Juntos, pode ser? Juntos. — Kyungsoo sorriu, ainda segurando Chanyeol pela cintura. — 1, 2, 3... Eu consegui o emprego de gerente naquele jornal de culinária que a gente sempre conheceu!

— Eu consegui uma assistente social pra começar o processo de adoção! — Chanyeol disse, mal se aguentando. Por mais que a adrenalina tivesse tomado conta de seu corpo, ele ainda conseguiu ouvir o que Kyungsoo disse. — Mentira! Como que você não me contou, Soo? Céus, que notícia boa, você mais do que ninguém merece um emprego assim! — Chanyeol disse, se jogando nos braços de Kyungsoo, mas se afastando quando percebeu que as mãos dele não estavam o segurando. — O que foi? Não está feliz?

— Você... você o quê?

— Eu consegui uma assistente social! Para a adoção, sabe? Ela é muito simpática e quer te conhecer logo! Não é ótimo? Fiquei muito feliz de encontrar alguém que vai estar disposta a conversar e ouvir a gente, sabe... muito feliz.

— Chanyeol... como você faz uma coisa dessas e não me avisa?

— Eu só não queria mais esperar... esse emprego era o empurrão que a gente precisava para finalmente começar esse processo!

Chanyeol observou Kyungsoo e se sentiu confuso ao perceber a hesitação no rosto do noivo. Ele cerrou os olhos levemente e quando Kyungsoo olhou para ele, Chanyeol assumiu que sua expressão exigia uma explicação, já que Kyungsoo começou a falar no mesmo momento.

— Eu acho... acho melhor esperar até estarmos acostumados e fixos nesses empregos, não?

— Ah não... De novo não...

— De novo digo eu! Poxa, custa você conversar comigo e procurar saber o que eu acho disso tudo?

— E quantas vezes eu já fiz isso, Kyungsoo? Quantas vezes eu já esperei você finalmente tomar uma decisão pra depois me deixar na mão, sempre? Porra, quem devia perguntar quanto custa algo tinha que ser eu! Custa você entender que eu quero uma família? Custa você saber que eu quero uma criança para chamar de minha? O que é tão difícil de entender?

— Essa sua pressa, sua preocupação com que tudo aconteça agora! Eu prefiro fazer isso quando nós dois estivermos prontos, quando tivermos certeza.

— Ah, é? E quando vai ser isso? Quando a gente se aposentar ou só quando você estiver ganhando dinheiro suficiente? Pois deixa eu te contar uma coisa, Kyungsoo: quando isso acontecer, você ainda vai estar ocupado, ainda vai querer adiar porque eu acho que nenhum momento vai ser bom o suficiente pra você!

— Você fala como se eu não quisesse isso também, Chanyeol! Eu quero, e quero muito! Mas eu estou errado de ter outras prioridades? De querer outras coisas também?

— Está errado quando você acha que isso vai atrapalhar os planos que nós dois criamos para a nossa relação anos atrás!

— Bom, Chanyeol, adivinhe só: As pessoas mudam, tá bom? — Kyungsoo diz, com a voz elevada. — Você não pode esperar que eu seja a mesma pessoa de anos atrás, porque eu não sou e nem vou ser!

— E eu estou pedindo para você ser isso, Kyungsoo? — Chanyeol diz, chegando mais perto e colocando o dedo indicador no peito de Kyungsoo, o empurrando cada vez mais para longe na medida que as palavras iam saindo de sua boca. — Eu estou pedindo apenas para você arcar com as promessas que você prometeu que iria cumprir.

— Por favor, me recorde o exato momento que eu te prometi alguma coisa! As exatas palavras, porque eu genuinamente não me lembro!

— Quando você apontou para crianças dormindo em uma sala de hospital e me pediu em casamento, seu filho da puta! — Chanyeol gritou, sentindo a voz falhar quando os momentos passaram na sua cabeça. — Quando você pegou a minha mão e disse que era aquilo que você queria, quando você olhou no fundo dos meus olhos esperando que eu aceitasse e segurasse a porra da sua mão também! Quando, há poucos meses, você disse que não queria mais brigar e que só precisava de tempo. E eu te dei! O que eu mais te dei foi tempo, e você usou isso para procurar mais desculpas esfarrapadas e esperar que um dia eu as aceitasse. Mas fique sabendo, Kyungsoo, a única coisa que me deixa vivo é a esperança de ser feliz com minha família, e eu vou ter isso com você ou sem você!

— Você tem uma visão tão errada de mim quando o assunto é esse, Chanyeol... — Kyungsoo falou, ouvindo as palavras de Chanyeol ecoarem em sua cabeça. — Eu não estou fugindo, eu não estou mentindo. Pelo contrário, eu estou sendo muito sincero com você igual eu sempre fui. Você queria que eu fingisse algo que eu ainda não quero só por você? Porque, se for isso, você está terrivelmente enganado.

Chanyeol sentou no sofá do apartamento, respirando fundo por mais que achasse isso absolutamente difícil. Seu peito doía e não era apenas por causa da briga, mas de saber que toda a felicidade que tinha guardado no coração depois que conseguiu a assistente tinha sido jogada fora apenas com palavras. Todos os cenários que tinha imaginado desapareceram e apenas a escuridão daquele momento envolvia seus pensamentos.

— Desculpa, Kyungsoo... eu acho que não tenho mais idade de brincar de ter uma família. — Ele disse, soltando uma risada fraca.

— Céus, Chanyeol... eu quero ter uma família, entenda isso. Eu quero, mas isso precisa de mais tempo, precisa de uma base forte e eu estou começando a construir ela agora, entende? Uma base para que a gente consiga se sustentar sem preocupações, sem receio. É disso que eu preciso, só isso.

— Você que não entende... ou apenas não quer entender... nós já temos essa base, Kyungsoo. Faz muito tempo que as raízes dela estão fortes, mas você não enxerga isso. — Chanyeol parou por alguns segundos, respirando fundo. — Será que você não percebe que essa sua constante hesitação vem diretamente do seu coração? Que todas essas mentiras disfarçadas de argumentos são maneiras para que você consiga manter esse planejamento perfeito, mas totalmente ilusório que você criou na cabeça?

— Você que é incapaz de me entender e ainda assim acha que sabe tudo o que acontece comigo. Você não sabe a verdade do meu coração, Chanyeol. Não sabe mesmo.

— Pois é, eu acho que realmente não sei. — Chanyeol entrelaçou os dedos e mordeu os lábios, olhando para Kyungsoo com os olhos cerrados. — Até por que tudo começou com uma mentira, de qualquer jeito. Talvez eu realmente nunca tenha te conhecido de verdade.

— Caralho, de novo isso? Quantas vezes eu já te expliquei isso, Chanyeol? Você se recusa a ouvir? Só consegue acreditar no que a sua cabeça te diz? — Kyungsoo soltou, respirando fundo enquanto sentia os braços entrelaçados se apertarem ainda mais um contra o outro, principalmente depois que ele viu a expressão irredutível de Chanyeol. — Então já que o nosso relacionamento começou com uma mentira como você insiste em dizer, que ele termine afogado nas sabotagens que você faz consigo mesmo!

As palavras de Kyungsoo atingem o peito de Chanyeol como uma bala, e, por mais que o arrependimento instantâneo apareça no olhar de Kyungsoo, seu coração avisa que já é tarde demais, não tem mais volta. O silêncio do apartamento era ensurdecedor e as únicas coisas que Chanyeol sentia para que acreditasse que aquele momento era real, eram os seus batimentos cardíacos e a dor dilacerante que sentia no peito. Ainda encarando Kyungsoo, com a esperança que o que ele ouvira tinha sido, de alguma forma, errado, Chanyeol espera. Qualquer coisa. Um pedido de desculpas, uma reformulação, um sinal.

Nada.

Talvez ele não estivesse arrependido do que disse, afinal.

Chanyeol quebrou o contato visual quando foi até o quarto, trancando a porta. Seu coração, que tinha começado a se acalmar, acelerou ao ouvir os passos no corredor, mas Chanyeol não se prendeu nisso por tempo demais. Felizmente, a mala branca que tinha comprado anos atrás para que ele fosse à praia ainda estava ali, em cima do guarda-roupa. Puxou ela e começou a guardar todas as suas roupas e os seus pertences, qualquer um que via. Se dependesse de sua mente, ele levaria metade do quarto, já que há muito não sabia como era a vida sem Kyungsoo e, inconscientemente, todos os objetos que guardara tinham memórias dele.

Sua mochila preta estava atrás da porta e ele não pensou duas vezes antes de puxá-la, sabendo que acharia mais de seus pertences pela casa. Quando destrancou a porta do quarto, a primeira coisa que viu foi Kyungsoo com a cabeça encostada na parede, pensativo. Ao ouvir o barulho da porta, ele lentamente desviou o olhar para Chanyeol, que não demorou muito tempo ali e entrou no quarto reserva, achando vários papéis do trabalho, canetas e perfumes. No banheiro, ele pegou a escova de dentes e o secador de cabelo que tinha trazido da casa de sua mãe. Enquanto Chanyeol passeava entre os cômodos, Kyungsoo continuou parado, pensando. Quando Chanyeol chegou na sala e começou a juntar os seus livros, Kyungsoo saiu do lugar e foi até seu encontro, decidindo falar.

— Você não precisa fazer isso, pelo menos não hoje... nós dois estamos com a cabeça quente. A gente pode conversar sobre isso tudo amanhã... Chanyeol...

Chanyeol colocou o último livro que era dele na mochila preta e se levantou, pegando a bolsa que estava jogada em cima da mesa de jantar e colocando-a no ombro, deixando a mão direita livre para que ele procurasse as chaves do apartamento no bolso da calça.

— Não tem o quê conversar, Kyungsoo. — Chanyeol disse, de costas para o outro enquanto ele destrancava a porta do apartamento. Virando para Kyungsoo uma última vez, Chanyeol disse com os olhos marejados. — Depois de anos, as palavras que você usou nessa briga foram as coisas mais verdadeiras que você já me disse.

O tintilar das chaves encontrando o balcão de mármore e o som das rodas da mala deslizando pelo chão foi alto para Chanyeol, mas nada comparado ao eco que o som da batida da porta fez em seu coração.

**2020**

— Sim, eu estou pronto. — Kyungsoo diz, com os lábios trêmulos. — Por você, Chanyeol, eu estou pronto para tudo. 

⌛⌛⌛


	4. So we can start it all over again.

**_OVER AGAIN._ **

_fourth._

**_I’ll come around if you ever want to be in love. I’m not waiting, but I’m willing if you call me up._ **

**_If you ever wanna be in love, I’ll come around._ **

⌛⌛⌛  
  


**_2019_ **

****

— Pensei que ia ter que ir na sua casa te buscar! O Baekhyun estava quase indo pegar o carro!

— Olha, o Jongin normalmente é dramático, mas dessa vez é verdade. Por que você demorou tanto?

— Não posso mais me atrasar? Eu em!

Chanyeol chega mais perto dos amigos e por mais que o diálogo tenha começado com um tom levemente agressivo, não se conteve e os abraçou imediatamente. O sorriso no rosto de Chanyeol era imensamente genuíno e ele não podia e nem queria conter. Não via os melhores amigos há 1 ano e meio e isso, para quem estava acostumado a se encontrar uma vez por mês, era tempo demais.

— Senti falta disso. — Baekhyun diz, puxando os amigos pelo pescoço e mantendo um abraço semiaberto. — De nós três, de tudo.

— Ele já bebeu um pouquinho. — Jongin disse, sorrindo.

— E pretendo beber muito mais! Como nos velhos tempos!

— Baekhyun, você não tem mais 20 anos de idade, vai com calma. — Chanyeol gargalhou, vendo o amigo fazer uma dança apenas com as pernas. — Todo mundo já está aí?

— A grande maioria. — Jongin diz, se soltando de Baekhyun e tomando mais um gole da cerveja. — A classe inteira confirmou presença, mas não sei se todos virão.

— Vamos para dentro, está muito frio.

— Eu... quero ficar aqui fora um pouco.

— Relaxa, Chany. Ele não chegou ainda. — Jongin disse, piscando para o melhor amigo e puxando ele para um abraço de lado. — Tem certeza que vai ficar bem?

Chanyeol assentiu com a cabeça, respirando fundo o ar gelado da noite e sorrindo ao ouvir o barulho das risadas do lado de dentro do bar. Por mais que o tempo tivesse mudado as pessoas, ele ainda conseguia distinguir alguns rostos familiares, acalmando o coração.

Depois de alguns abraços e apertos de mão, ele achou a mesa que Baekhyun e Jongin estavam sentados e, para sua surpresa, Yixing estava junto.

— Chanyeol?

— Yixing! Que bom te ver, cara.

— Nem me fale! — Ele diz, levantando da mesa e abraçando Chanyeol brevemente. — Eu... não sabia que você viria.

— Eu estou bem ocupado, para ser sincero. Mas eu praticamente fui obrigado. — Chanyeol disse, olhando para Baekhyun e Jongin que sorriem juntos para Yixing, como se estivessem posando para uma foto. — E você? Como anda o doutorado?

— Puxado... mas estou conseguindo. Estava falando para os dois que eu quero a presença de vocês quando for defender a tese, vai ser a melhor coisa!

— É claro que nós vamos, Zhang. Agora, prometer que vou me manter acordado durante ela é outra história. — Baekhyun diz, sorrindo.

— Quem não te conhece que te compre, Byun Baekhyun. — Yixing diz, com os olhos cerrados e um meio sorriso no rosto. — Eu sei que você está mais do que curioso para saber o que eu estou fazendo.

— Talvez... — Baekhyun toma mais um gole de cerveja. — Mas pode chamar mesmo, nós vamos com certeza.

— E o Kyungsoo? Que horas ele chega?

Chanyeol continuou olhando para o bar, mas sabia que o olhar de Yixing estava pousado em si. Um silêncio meio desconfortável se instalou na mesa, mas não durou muito tempo.

— Ah, ele deve estar chegando já... eu... eu não sabia que você viria, Chanyeol, se não eu tinha...

— Imagina, Yixing... não tem problema algum.

— Ah, olha ele ali! — Baekhyun quase grita, com um sorriso. — Kyungsoo!

Ao ouvir o nome dele, Chanyeol sentiu que talvez tivesse algum problema.

A resistência em não virar o rosto para a porta de entrada foi forte até um ponto, mas não venceu a curiosidade. Chanyeol virou lentamente o corpo e encontrou Kyungsoo quase imediatamente. Seu coração começou a desacelerar apenas para que começasse a bater freneticamente quando seus olhos encontraram os dele. A música e o som das conversas estavam abafados em seus ouvidos e a única coisa que Chanyeol ouvia com clareza era o som dos passos de Kyungsoo no chão de madeira. Quando Kyungsoo abriu minimamente a boca para soltar o ar, Chanyeol virou bruscamente para frente, arregalando os olhos por alguns milésimos de segundos. Instintivamente, seus dedos passaram pelo seu cabelo e ele mordeu os lábios quando viu Yixing se levantar para abraçar o melhor amigo. Chanyeol subiu os olhos e encontrou um Kyungsoo sorridente com os olhos abertos, olhando de Baekhyun para Jongin e para Chanyeol.

Em seguida, Baekhyun levantou da mesa e Chanyeol também, abrindo espaço para Jongin sair de seu lugar também. Quando os braços de Kyungsoo envolveram Baekhyun, Chanyeol sabia que ele não poderia ter aquele nível de proximidade com o seu ex-namorado, não quando estava tão visivelmente mexido. Silenciosamente, Chanyeol sentou no canto da mesa, esperando Jongin sentar ao seu lado rapidamente para que ele pudesse ignorar o máximo que ele conseguisse aquela situação.

Felizmente, Jongin sentou ao lado de Chanyeol mais rápido que ele imaginava, porém, com isso, veio o fato de que Kyungsoo não tinha mais alguém para cumprimentar, tirando Chanyeol.

— Oi, Chanyeol. — Kyungsoo disse, puxando uma cadeira e sentando na ponta da mesa, com um tom delicado e cuidadoso na voz, que não passou despercebido por Chanyeol.

— Oi, Kyungsoo.

Dessa vez, a mesa fica em um silêncio explicitamente desconfortável, para todas as partes. Felizmente, eles eram amigos da pessoa mais experiente em sair de situações indesejadas: Byun Baekhyun.

— Ontem eu vomitei três vezes.

— Quê? — Jongin diz, gargalhando junto com todos da mesa. — Por que você achou que a gente precisava saber disso?

— Porque eu compartilho tudo com vocês, oras! E porque, bom, provavelmente vai acontecer de novo... — Baekhyun diz e logo depois toma mais um gole de cerveja.

— Eu sinto falta de tomar um porre. — Chanyeol diz, se recostando no banco da mesa e suspirando. — Faz muito tempo que não vou pra algum lugar com essa intenção.

— Pois não seja por isso, meu querido amigo! — Baekhyun diz, chamando o garçom que, por sorte, estava ali do lado. — Um copo de gin com energético para o meu amigo aqui, por favor!

— Na verdade, só água, por favor. — O garçom sai acenando com a cabeça e Baekhyun olha confuso para Chanyeol. — Vim de carro, bebê. Sem álcool hoje.

— Pois vá de táxi! — Jongin reclama, com um bico nos lábios.

— Não! — Chanyeol sorri. — Eu já não planejava beber hoje, está tudo bem. Bom que assim eu consigo cuidar bem de vocês, minhas crianças.

— É, eu não vou cuidar do Baekhyun de novo! Nunca vou esquecer aquele dia... — Yixing disse, colocando os cotovelos na mesa e colocando as mãos no rosto. — Passei dois dias, dois dias seguidos, limpando meu apartamento por causa da bagunça desse louco!

— Nossa, que exagero! Eu nem sujei tanto assim e eu te ajudei!

— “Nossa, Yixing, eu estou com tanta dor de cabeça...” e “Nossa, Yixing, você bem que podia terminar a cozinha sozinho, né? Eu preciso deitar...”

— Melhor ser sincero do que mentir na sua cara, né?

— Nem vem, Baekhyun. Você já sujou o apartamento de todo mundo nessa roda!

— E rendi muitas risadas e histórias, Do Kyungsoo! Obrigado por lembrar!

Chanyeol revirou os olhos e agradeceu o garçom pela água, tomando-a imediatamente. Depois de muita conversa, Chanyeol voltou a prestar atenção em seus antigos colegas de classe e ele sentiu que a grande maioria olhava para a mesa de amigos com certa curiosidade. Ao passar mais tempo observando, percebeu que os olhares iam de Chanyeol para Kyungsoo na grande maioria das vezes. Ele respirou fundo e olhou para baixo, entendendo a dúvida deles. Afinal, a história de Chanyeol e Kyungsoo nunca tinha sido apenas deles, envolveu todo um grupo de pessoas, todo um movimento, uma adaptação. Naquele tempo, eles precisaram ouvir muitas palavras preconceituosas e muitas situações desconfortáveis e, graças a turma de 2012, eles conseguiram passar por aquilo com muito mais calma. Depois da graduação, o relacionamento deles continuou sendo comentado e Chanyeol sabia disso, pois toda vez que reencontrava um antigo colega de classe, era normal para ele ouvir “E o Kyungsoo? Como ele está?” e mais normal ainda responder “Kyungsoo está ótimo! Devíamos marcar uma coisa, todos nós, logo!”.

A verdade era que Chanyeol estava no processo de se acostumar com uma vida sem Kyungsoo e, talvez, enfrentar os amigos da faculdade era algo que ele precisaria fazer.

Quando Chanyeol voltou a atenção para mesa, Baekhyun e Jongin tinham saído e Yixing conversava animadamente com um colega na mesa da frente. Kyungsoo agora estava sentado no banco na frente de Chanyeol, com a luz do celular iluminando seu rosto e o seu cabelo que voltava a crescer depois de ele ter raspado. Ver as atualizações da vida de Kyungsoo não era algo que lhe machucava, pelo contrário, aquilo lhe trazia alívio. Por mais que as brigas tivessem marcado a alma de Chanyeol profundamente, uma parte de seu coração estava amarrado com uma parte de Kyungsoo e isso nunca poderia mudar.

Chanyeol achava incrível como ele parecia nunca envelhecer. Os cantos de seus olhos continuavam impecáveis, como na primeira vez que Chanyeol o viu. Seu corpo ainda tinha a mesma forma de sempre e, nesse quesito, o tempo apenas o favorecia. Sua boca ainda tinha aquele formato claro de coração que Chanyeol sempre amou e que, se prestasse bastante atenção, ainda conseguia sentir a maciez daqueles lábios na sua pele, traçando beijos desde sua boca até sua clavícula, apenas para voltar para os lábios de Chanyeol e beijá-lo como sempre beijou.

Sem perceber, Chanyeol observou Kyungsoo por mais tempo que deveria e isso, em algum momento, chamou a atenção do outro, que tinha soltado o celular e o encarava de volta. Chanyeol pigarreou e olhou para baixo, engolindo em seco. Tentou buscar qualquer coisa em sua cabeça que pudesse amenizar aquela situação e, aparentemente, o jeito mais fácil de passar por aquele momento era criando um diálogo.

— E os gêmeos? Como estão?

Kyungsoo piscou os olhos algumas vezes, como se estivesse saindo de um transe. Ele se endireitou na cadeira e puxou o ar pelo nariz, concordando com a cabeça.

— Eles estão bem... estão ótimos, na verdade. A creche faz muito bem para eles, estão falando certinho e tudo mais. — Kyungsoo disse, sorrindo. Chanyeol sorri também e toma mais um gole da água, sentindo uma mistura de vergonha por ter começado uma conversa que terminou tão rapidamente e alívio por saber que as crianças estavam bem. Tantos segundos se passaram em silêncio que Chanyeol toma um susto quando ouve a voz de Kyungsoo chegar em seus ouvidos. — Eles sentem sua falta.

Chanyeol respira fundo e abre um sorriso verdadeiro, lembrando do rosto dos gêmeos e da última vez que tinha os visto. Ele pensava até que eles nem se lembravam mais dele, mas, provavelmente, estava enganado.

— Eu também sinto a falta deles... muita. Mesmo.

Chanyeol observa atentamente quando Kyungsoo respira fundo, levantando a mão que repousava na coxa e passando a mão nos fios curtos, depois deixando ela em cima da mesa, na ponta. Chanyeol sente o coração acelerar quando encontra o olhar de Kyungsoo e sente o calor de sua mão na sua, por mais mínimo que fosse o toque. A noção de que Kyungsoo estava ali, na sua frente, tão próximo e tão acessível, fez com que Chanyeol não movesse a mão e aceitasse o toque. Diferente de Chanyeol, que estava congelado no lugar, Kyungsoo abaixou a cabeça e respirou tão fundo que Chanyeol conseguiu ouvir, do outro lado da mesa. Quando ele ergueu o rosto, Chanyeol sentiu o coração despedaçar ao ver os olhos iluminados de Kyungsoo, marejados pelas lágrimas. A mão de Kyungsoo escorrega pela de Chanyeol até que ela esteja parcialmente encoberta com a sua, fazendo Chanyeol estremecer.

— Não são só eles, Chany. — Kyungsoo sussurra e puxa o ar, como se tivesse se esquecido de respirar. — Não são só eles que sentem sua falta.

Chanyeol sente como se sua cabeça estivesse derretendo e a tontura leve o atinge no momento que o antigo apelido escapa pelos lábios de Kyungsoo. As lágrimas chegam nos olhos de Chanyeol, mas ele se recusa a deixá-las saírem. Sem que ele consiga pensar, as palavras saem da sua boca, escapando.

— Quem mais, Kyungsoo? — Chanyeol engole em seco. — Quem mais sente minha falta?

Kyungsoo abaixou a cabeça mais uma vez, soltando um riso fraco e fungando, soltando o ar enquanto ergue o rosto novamente. O reflexo da luz branca em seus olhos molhados ligou algo em Chanyeol e seu coração saltou, temendo não conseguir aguentar se visse Kyungsoo chorando.

— Eu.

A certeza com que Kyungsoo falou, por mais que fosse em um sussurro, fez com que Chanyeol começasse a respirar freneticamente. Seu corpo inteiro se arrepiou e ele sentiu um suor frio descer pelas suas costas, fazendo ele lembrar que está vivo. Ele sentiu a mão tremer quando lembrou que Kyungsoo estava o tocando e rapidamente ele tirou a mão da mesa, levando a mesma até os cabelos e respirando fundo. Chanyeol tentou levar para longe todas as memórias que invadiram sua mente das últimas brigas, das lágrimas silenciosas que ele derramou trancado no banheiro, do coração partido quando ouviu Kyungsoo dizendo que o relacionamento devia acabar. Tudo aquilo atingiu Chanyeol como um tsunami e ele não teve outra reação que não fosse levantar bruscamente da mesa, piscando os olhos para que as lágrimas finalmente caíssem e ele conseguisse enxergar perfeitamente o caminho para fora do bar.

Ele se recusou a olhar para trás. A cada passo que dava, seu coração implorava que ele voltasse, mas sua cabeça o incentivava a ir em frente. A entrar no carro. A ligar o motor. A sair do estacionamento. A ir embora.

E, por ele se recusar a olhar para trás, não viu Kyungsoo sair correndo do bar, com as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto e a respiração pesada, socando o ar com ódio ao perceber que o carro de Chanyeol já virava a esquina.

**2020**

— Você se lembra da última vez que estivemos aqui?

Kyungsoo tira as mãos de dentro do casaco para abrir a porta, soltando ar quente no vento gelado quando sorri, formando uma fumaça.

— Sim... depois daquele dia eu nunca mais conversei com os meninos. Sinto falta deles, para ser sincero.

— Por quê? — Chanyeol pergunta, indignado.

— Não sei... acho que não queria ter que me explicar para eles. Não falo com Yixing há meses.

O barulho da porta se abrindo fez um eco pelo bar e Kyungsoo avistou vários universitários sorrindo, conversando e bebendo. Por ser véspera de natal, o lugar não estava tão cheio, então o banco do canto direito do estabelecimento estava livre, assim como outras mesas. Kyungsoo apontou para o lugar e Chanyeol assentiu, com a boca aberta e uma expressão confusa no rosto.

— Que besteira, Kyungsoo. O Yixing é seu melhor amigo de anos. Você não devia ter medo de conversar com ele sobre nada! — Chanyeol tirou o casaco preto antes de se sentar, sentindo o ar quente do ar condicionado o acertar em cheio. — Todos eles estão bem e, por mais que não falem comigo sobre isso, eles sentem sua falta.

— Bom... ninguém estava do meu lado para brigar comigo sobre essas péssimas decisões.

Chanyeol sorriu de canto, sentindo o coração amolecer instantaneamente. Com Kyungsoo, não era preciso muita conversa. Quando ele não queria algo, ele deixava isso explícito. Quando ele queria, isso ficava ainda mais explícito. Eles não precisaram conversar enquanto levavam as crianças para casa e não tocaram no assunto “futuro” enquanto decidiam para onde iriam. Já era tarde da noite e, por mais que Chanyeol soubesse que em algum momento esse assunto voltaria à tona, conversar com Kyungsoo como nos velhos tempos trazia uma nostalgia para o coração de Chanyeol que ele nem sabia que sentia falta.

— Você não precisa de ninguém brigando com você, esse tipo de coisa você devia saber.

Kyungsoo mordeu o lábio inferior levemente, concordando com a cabeça. Seu coração acelerava sempre que via uma brecha nas ações de Chanyeol, pensando que talvez ele pudesse reconquistá-lo. Durante sua vida, Kyungsoo teve certeza de várias coisas e, por mais que algumas dessas tivessem sido escolhas erradas, nesse momento ter a certeza que queria fazer de Chanyeol o homem mais feliz do mundo era a coisa mais correta que sentira em anos.

— Quando que eles fizeram mais uma pista de dança?

— Alguns meses atrás. A faculdade que tem aqui perto abriu mais cursos, então a demanda ficou maior. — Chanyeol disse, tomando um gole da água que a garçonete que usava um vestido curto de Mamãe Noel veio trazer, com um sorriso no rosto. — Você devia vir mais vezes aqui, lembrar de suas origens...

— Você sabe que eu não sou apegado com essas coisas. — Kyungsoo disse, sorrindo e encarando-o com os olhos brilhantes. — Mas voltar aqui é... interessante.

Sem ter coragem de desviar o olhar, Kyungsoo se manteve intacto, segurando a respiração mesmo sem perceber. Ver o rosto limpo de Chanyeol era uma das coisas que mais sentira falta na vida. Junto com ele, estavam também o peso da mão do mais alto na sua cabeça, quando ele insistia em fazer carinho em seu cabelo. O som do sussurrar de Chanyeol antes de caírem no sono, deitados na mesma cama, dizendo “Eu te amo”.

Todas essas memórias surgiam na cabeça de Kyungsoo sempre que encarava os olhos estrelados de Chanyeol. Mas nada comparado com a vontade que ele tinha de realizar os sonhos que ele tinha para o futuro.

Chanyeol sentiu o celular vibrar, mas sua cabeça não parecia querer perceber isso. Foi quando Kyungsoo apontou para o celular com a cabeça que Chanyeol saiu de seus devaneios, pegando o aparelho do bolso do casaco e encarando a tela.

Sehun.

Com um pigarreio, Chanyeol engoliu em seco. Tinha se esquecido do atual ficante e, por mais que não fossem algo sério, uma situação dessas exigia uma explicação. Chanyeol até pensou em ignorar as ligações do mais novo o máximo que conseguisse, mas isso não era justo.

Ele gostava de Sehun, ele fora a primeira pessoa com quem Chanyeol se sentiu confortável depois de Kyungsoo, o primeiro homem que ele se permitiu sentir e não fugir.

Mas não era paixão. Não era amor.

Não era Kyungsoo.

— Eu... preciso atender.

Sem esperar uma resposta de Kyungsoo, Chanyeol se levantou e saiu do bar, feliz de ter lembrado de pegar o casaco. Respirou fundo antes de encarar o telefone e atender.

— Oi.

— Oi, Yeollie. Onde você está? É quase natal... quer vir aqui em casa? Minha irmã já está meio bêbada então com certeza será algo engraçado.

— Eu... estou em um bar.

— Sozinho?

— Não. — Chanyeol diz, passando a mão pelos cabelos enquanto escutava a respiração pesada de Sehun do outro lado da linha.

— Eu posso saber com quem?

— Sim... na verdade, é só um conhecido. Foi uma coincidência. — Chanyeol diz, se arrependendo no mesmo momento que terminou de falar.

— Chanyeol... não mente. Não precisa disso.

Chanyeol respira fundo e fecha os olhos com força, amaldiçoando a habilidade nula de conseguir esconder qualquer coisa.

— Estou com Kyungsoo.

O silêncio faz com que Chanyeol queira começar a falar e não parar, mas ele se segura. Sehun não era alguém que ele precisava fingir ser algo. Estava tudo bem. Antes de qualquer coisa, eles eram amigos.

— E como está indo?

— Eu não sei... estou confuso.

— Mas não devia estar, Chanyeol. — Sehun suspira. — Olha, não sinta como se eu fosse uma ameaça ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Está tudo bem se você quiser terminar. Você sabe que nunca realmente tinha superado ele e tudo o que eu quero é te ver feliz. Se você está contente... então nada me incomoda. Vai ser estranho, principalmente no trabalho... mas a gente consegue. Você consegue. Você precisa disso.

— Está tudo bem mesmo? — Chanyeol pergunta, depois de algum tempo refletindo as palavras de Sehun. Chanyeol sabia que seu coração não tinha superado Kyungsoo, mas não sabia que estava tão óbvio assim.

— Claro que está, Yeollie. Bom, eventualmente, isso ia acontecer. Seu coração nunca esteve em nós.

— Sehun, por favor não pense que isso é culpa sua, por favor. Porque não é. Não é mesmo. Você não tem culpa de nada...

— Ei, eu não acho isso, mesmo. Eu sei que a culpa não é minha, Yeollie. A culpa não é sua, nem minha. A culpa é do destino que fez você conhecer a sua alma gêmea antes que eu chegasse, fazendo a gente viver tão pouquinho tempo juntos.

Chanyeol sente lágrimas, que ele nem sabia que estavam ali, escorrerem por seu rosto. Uma coisa era sentir a verdade que o seu coração dizia, outra era ouvir de outra pessoa que não esteve presente durante sua história com Kyungsoo. A palavra alma gêmea nunca tinha feito tanto sentido.

— Sehunnie...

— Você merece ser feliz, Chanyeol. Você merece ser feliz de verdade.

— Obrigado, Oh. Obrigado mesmo.

— Tchau, chefe. — Sehun diz, fazendo Chanyeol soltar uma risada leve. — Feliz natal.

— Feliz natal.

Chanyeol manteu o celular no ouvido enquanto o barulho do final da chamada ecoava em sua cabeça. De repente, o frio não o incomodava mais e o seu corpo parecia cada vez mais aquecido, de dentro para fora. Com um sorriso involuntário no rosto, ele se vira para a porta do bar e no momento que vai abrir a mesma, Kyungsoo aparece puxando-a, com uma expressão preocupada no rosto. Ao ver o sorriso de Chanyeol, ele relaxa, sorrindo com os lábios também. Antes de falar qualquer coisa, Kyungsoo desbloqueia a tela do celular e vira a mesma para Chanyeol, que olha rapidamente.

00h.

— Feliz natal, Chany.

Chanyeol suspira e inspira o perfume de Kyungsoo quando sente seus corpos se encaixarem em um abraço. Seus dedos, instintivamente, vão para o cabelo de Kyungsoo, que solta o ar ao sentir o carinho do mais alto. Sem se afastar demais, Kyungsoo passa o dedão na bochecha de Chanyeol, respirando fundo.

— Eu... posso te beijar?

Chanyeol sente o coração derreter enquanto concorda com a cabeça, sentindo a reação que seu corpo tinha sempre que sentia os lábios de Kyungsoo nos seus. O beijo devagar era cheio de paixão, saudade e devoção. Os lábios de Kyungsoo tinham um gosto familiar que Chanyeol sempre soube que era seu.

— Feliz natal, Soo.

Envolvidos em um abraço novamente, Kyungsoo sente lágrimas formarem nos seus olhos quando ele sente o coração de Chanyeol bater contra o próprio peito. De repente, todas as memórias ruins e todo o tempo que Kyungsoo sofrera estavam longe, tão longe que ele não conseguia alcançar, deixando que essas lembranças fossem embora com o vento que batia neles.

— É como estar em casa de novo.

Chanyeol aproxima seus rostos novamente e esfrega seu nariz no de Kyungsoo levemente, sentindo toda a felicidade do seu corpo tomar forma em seu sorriso.

— É como nunca ter saído.

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obrigada por ler!! 💕❤️


End file.
